Sakura, My Sweet Sakura!
by Vylet Lust
Summary: Sasuke has written a love note to Sakura about how he truly feels about her. But will she get the chance to read it without her friends and new rivals keep showing up for their own personal purposes. NEW CHAPTER 11 FINALLY UP TODAY! R&R, please!
1. The Love Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

**A/N: **Hello, anime fans of NARUTO! This is rose-mirror21 coming at ya for the fans of Sasuke and Sakura young love. This is my first Naruto fanfic and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did of writing it. So, here's Chapter 1 for ya! Enjoy!

_I can't seem to get you off of my mind_

_Longing for a chance to say something to you_

_However, I just couldn't wait any longer, so I must say it_

_I love you, Sakura, I love you!_

**Sakura, My Sweet Sakura!**

_by: rose-mirror21_

**Chapter 1**

_-the end of class-_

Sakura Haruno yells out loud with both hands on her waist, "Sasuke! Naruto!"

They both turn their undivided attention towards her.

"Time to go!" she said. "We have to practice our-"

Naruto Uzumaki interrupts, "Darn, class is over already? Oh well, it's been fun while it lasted, huh? Now, it time for my afternoon nap!"

"Errrrr, NA...RU...TO!" she said with her fists in a tight ball then slugs him in the back of the head hard.

"OWW! That hurts, Sakura!" cries Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha walks over and confronts her with a grin. Then, he hands her a folded piece of paper that says: _To_ _Sakura - From Sasuke_. She looks up at him with a small smile but uncertain what it might be about as she watches him exits the classroom. However, she didn't want to open it around Naruto nor anyone else. So, she picks up her pink sack and left the class with Naruto following way behind.

_-outside; Sasuke sitting behind a tree in front of the school-_

_"Finally, the warm sunshine and breeze is what I need for right now," _thought Sasuke. _"I wonder if Sakura had opened it yet."_

Sitting behind the tree, Sasuke turns and peeks around it and then he saw her walking out of the school building with the note in her right hand. She walks over to the tree that she doesn't know that Sasuke was sitting behind and then leans against it.

_"Oh no, why do she have to pick this tree to open it and then read it," _thought Sasuke. _"Hopefully, she doesn't find out that I'm right here behind this tree. I'll just keep quiet as long as possible, so she wouldn't notice."_

She slides her sack off her shoulders and places it right next to her. As she was about to open it, Ino Yamanaka shows up and shouts, "Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura quickly placed the note behind her back and let out a few little giggles, "Oh, um...hey, Ino, what's up?"

"Whatcha hiding there behind your back, hmm?" wondered Ino.

"It's nothing! Will you go and mind your own business, will ya? Give me a break, geez!" yelled Sakura.

"My, oh my, oh my!" choked Ino sarcasticly. "You sure are being uptight today, so therefore, I'm certain you're hiding something. What's that behind your back, Sakura? Is it from Sasuke?"

_"Errr...what can I say? I have to think of something quick, but what?"_ thought Sakura.

"Well?" said Ino with folded arms.

_"I can't let Sakura reveal that note to her. I gotta do something before she panicks,"_ thought Sasuke.

He walks from behind the tree and reveal himself to them. They both gasped with wided eyes, "SASUKE!"

Ino runs over with a smile and then wraps her arms around him, "Oh, Sasuke! I missed you so much!"

"Um, mind getting off of me?" he said unto her, then looks at the expression that was placed on Sakura's face. She frowned at the scene of them, especially with Ino all over him like that.

"Oh, Sasuke, come on. You know I'm the only one for you," giggled Ino while looking over at Sakura.

Sakura look on with a growl, but then quickly turns away as she picks up her pink sack and ran from the scene into the deep forest. Today, she wasn't in the mood to fight against her former best friend. Perhaps, she's sure that she'll get her next time they meet.

"Sakura, wait!" shouted Sasuke, then moves Ino slightly to the side and ran after her.

Ino looks on while he chases after her, "SASUKE, COME BACK! Ah, darn it, how dare he brushed me off like that, hmph!"

_"I must find you, Sakura! I must tell you how I truly feel about you!" _thought Sasuke as he continues to run, but surprisingly he had lost her in a matter of seconds. "SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU!" he cries.

_"SASUKE! HELP ME!" _cries Sakura. _"AHHHHHH!"_ she screams.

"Huh, Sakura? SAKURA!" he shouts as his voice echoes throughout the forest and continues on again to where the scream was heard. "Whoever has their hands on her, they gonna wish they have ever met me," he growls while jumping tree to tree.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N:** _-mew!-_ Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and there is still more exciting chapters to come. Don't worry; things will get better as I write. So please, don't forget to review and come again. Thanks for reading and see ya on the next chapter.


	2. Sasuke To The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

**A/N: **Hello, my wonderful viewers! Sorry, for late update, you guys. But you must understand that I want this fanfic to be at its best before I post it. So anyways, thanks for welcoming me, for waiting patiently, and for your lovely reviews for my first Naruto fanfic. I really appreciate the support and you all had encouraged me to write more for it. Okay, here's Chapter 2 and enjoy! _-mew!-_

**Sakura, My Sweet Sakura!**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura was trapped while leaning against a tree with three rivals facing her.

"What do you guys want from me and who are you anyways?" asked Sakura onto them.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves, I'm Rock Lee and these here are my teammates, Neji Hyuga and Tenten. We followed you here because we want to know what that piece of paper says that's in your hand is all about which you've received from Sasuke," Lee grins.

"Would you all mind your own business and go away!" she yelled, but Neji walks up and pushes her back against the tree as he tries to rip the note out of her hand.

Sakura clings on to it tightly as well as she tries not show any signs of resisting while Neji was still trying really hard to get the note from her. Lee continues to look on while Tenten is in the background crying out Neji's name for him to stop it and to leave her alone.

_"I won't give up this note and why would Lee want to read it anyway? I'm sure it doesn't concern them at all? Why don't they just go away and leave me alone? Oh, I wish Sasuke was here," _thought Sakura.

"Give us the note or else," warned Neji.

"Or else what?" Sakura hesitated.

"Guys, let's go. Let's not do this, okay?" worried Tenten. "This is stupid and I want to go home before our sensei shows up because of being late for our training."

Neji ignores her and then Lee steps in placing a hand on his shoulder, "Tenten's right Neji. Let's go. I don't want to be late, either. Let's do this another time."

"What?" growls Neji while still holding her back against tree. "Hey, Lee, you wanted us to do this because you're curious about what it says! Me, I really don't care, but again, we're doing this because you told us to, you dimwit! Don't back out now and say it's all over just like that! If so, then this is a waste of my time when we should all go and do our training sessions with Sensei Gai!"

"Let go of me!" she spats.

"Neji, please, let her go!" cries Tenten.

Sakura turns her head and bites his right arm hard and Neji screams out loud. However, from a distance, that's when Sasuke realizes that he's getting closer as he continues to jump from tree to tree in full speed.

"Sakura!" shouted Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Help me!" she screams.

Later, Sasuke lands down on a huge tree branch and then scopes out his surrounding before landing on the ground. From there, he jumps down and then he discovers her pink sack lying on the ground which it seems like it was ripped off from her body. Somehow, her school books and papers were scattered all over the place, as well, but where was the love note he gave her? Sasuke eyes has widen and searches the small pile frantically, "Oh no, the note! Where is it? I don't see it anywhere!"

"Sasuke!" cries Sakura.

Sasuke looks over to his left and ran through the bushes. When he got there, he sees three rivals surrounding her. Neji looks down at his arm then back up at Sakura balling up his left fist, "Why you little-"

"Hey!" Sasuke interrupts. "What are you three doing here with Sakura!" he shouted.

"Sasuke, you're here!" surprised Sakura.

"And who are you?" grins Neji.

"Sasuke Uchiha and who the hell are you guys?"

"Neji Hyuga."

"I'm Tenten."

"And I'm the handsome Rock Lee from the Hidden Leaf Village and we are here to find out what you had given _my _Sakura when class was over. So, what does it say, huh? Is it a _love_ note?" he frowns with folded arms while he waits for Sasuke's answer.

Sasuke rises up a brow and gives a little smirk, "_Your _Sakura? Ha, it's funny that I don't recall of remembering you from school, but however, I do remember of seeing those two that are standing behind you. I guess you're not all that popular after all to be notice by someone who is greater than you and still the best there is around. Besides, what the note says is absolutely any of your concern. Now release Sakura or else we can handle this the hard way."

Lee snarls and unfolds his arms then puts his fists in a tight ball, "Errr...how dare you assault me in front of my teammates! I should get rid of you immediately!"

Sasuke grins, "Well, I guess I'll take that as a "yes."

"I won't hand Sakura over to you! She's mines, not yours!" cries Lee.

Neji shakes his head side to side then looks over to Lee, "Stop whining and fight already, will ya?"

"Lee, don't! You don't have to do this! Please, let's just go home?" pleaded Tenten.

Sakura continues to watch on while Sasuke and Lee take position in their fighting stances. Tenten runs over to Neji, "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"What are you, my doctor? I'm fine. Nothing serious," he answers.

"Here, let me wrap your arm up for you."

"No, I said that I'm fine! It's nothing serious, Tenten! Get away from me!"

"Fine then, I was only trying to help, you idiot!" she scoffs and walks away from him.

Neji glares at her as she walks away while thinking, _"Hmph, girls. She sure has been acting kind of strange lately. What's up with her? Though, I'm sorry, Tenten, but why does it seem like you care for me so much? Well, whatever you're doing, you should stop now and let me be."_

He got up slowly and walks over by a huge rock, then leans his back against it. As he was sitting there, he pulls out a long, white bandage from his pocket and wraps it a few times around his arm, "Ahh, that's much better," he sighs heavily in relief then slowly closes his eyes.

Tenten stands alone with her arms in a tight fold trying not to cry and thinking to herself, _"Neji, you fool! Can't you see that I have a crush on you? Anyway, that's it! I give up and you're just a waste of my precious time! Somehow, I can't even get you to understand me or even like me! Hmph, that will be the last time I'll ever help you!"_

Sakura looks over at Tenten and Neji, _"I wonder what the matter with those two is?" _Then she looks over at Sasuke and Lee, "Sasuke, be careful!" she shouted.

"Ready, Sasuke?" asked Lee.

"I'm more than ready," he replies.

"Here I come!" shouted Lee.

He jumps high in the air just when he was about to strike Sasuke with a powerful kick to the face and Sasuke was about to do his fireball attack, Lee's and his teammate's sensei shows up angry.

"LEE!" called Gai.

When his sensei had called him, Lee lost his focus and was about fall. So, instead of falling on his opponent, Sasuke watches him flip backwards and lands on top of a rock where Neji was leaning up against. Lee had a surprised look on his face, "Sensei!"

"Lee, Neji, and Tenten, do you guys know what time it is? You're all late for your training! Now let's go! Get up, Neji! We got a lot of work to do!" he commanded.

The three had answered, **"Yes, sensei."**

Tenten walks over and follows him. Lee still standing on top of the rock as he looks down over to Sakura, then to Sasuke, "This isn't over Sasuke Uchiha. I will be back to claim Sakura, _my love._"

"You jerk, what are you talking about? Go home and I'm not _your love_! yelled Sakura.

"I will, my dear and sweet, Sakura. As I travel back home, I will only think of you. Even while I'm training, too," smiled Lee flirting with her from a short distance.

Sakura thinking, _"Eww, those eye brows are hideous and it's creeping me out!"_

Sasuke growls at him.

"Shut up, Lee!" said Neji still leaning against the rock. "You're making me feel sick to my stomach."

Lee squats down and slides off the rock and purposely swings his right foot against Neji's sore arm.

"**_ERR...AHHHHHHHHHH!" _**screamed Neji. He immediately stood up and grabs Lee by the front of his shirt as they met eye to eye. "ERRRR..., HOW DARE YOU! ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING? THAT WAS MY SORE ARM YOU JUST SWUNG YOUR FOOT UP AGAINST! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST JUMP OFF THE DUMB ROCK INSTEAD, YOU IDIOT!" he yelled in his face in a fierce voice with fire in his eyes.

"Well, perhaps, next time you'll get up sooner when called on by our sensei, don't you think? So, therefore, suck it up and _you_ stop whining," said Lee facing him.

"Why you smart-mouth-son-of-a-"

"Neji! Lee! Come on! Sensei is waiting!" called Tenten.

"Coming!" Lee called back.

"If I were you, I will sleep with my eyes wide open tonight, got that?" warned Neji.

"Is that a threat, Neji?" Lee said jokingly.

"Errrr..." he growls as he left Lee behind.

Lee turns to Sasuke, "Hey, Sasuke, remember that this isn't over," then runs off to catch up with the others.

Sakura runs over to Sasuke and swung her arms him.

"Sasuke, thanks for saving me. I knew you'll come. I'm so glad you're here," she a bit teary.

A small blush appears upon his face, "Sakura, are you okay and why did you ran off? You and Ino had always gone at each other like crazy over me. I thought you guys were best friends."

She let's go of him and turns away from him and all he can see was her beautiful, long flowing pink hair as she glances over her right shoulder, "I'm fine now. Thanks for caring. And yeah, we _were _best friendsseveral years ago. It's just that, I'm tired of fighting against her over you and many others that has a crush on you and wants to be with you, too. Just like m-"

He gently places a single hand on her shoulder, "Sakura, please, don't say anymore. Don't open the note yet until you get home, okay? Not here."

At that moment, her cheeks blush in a shade of pink, "Um, okay...Sasuke. But-"

"But what?" he wondered as he let's go of her.

_-a few little bushes rambling not too far from them on the left side-_

"I'm glad that I don't have to read it now because people like NARUTO NEEDS TO BUTT OUT AND STOP EAVESDROPPING ON OTHERS PRIVATE CONVERSATIONS!" she yelled as she flew a single shuriken in the bush.

"AHHH! Sakura, you sliced through my hair!" cries Naruto as he touches his head. "OWW! And it stings, too!"

They both laughed at him hard.

"Ah, come on, you guys, that's enough already!" Naruto whines. "Hey, let's go home now because I'm starving!" he said rubbing his stomach.

"Sure thing, Naruto," she calmly agrees.

"Yeah, let's all go home," agreed Sasuke putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh yeah, Sakura, here's your sack. I found it back there and I couldn't believe Sasuke didn't bother to pick your belongs up when I followed him. So, I picked them up for you," said Naruto handing over her pink sack.

"Thanks for picking them up for me," she nodded.

"You're welcome, Sakura," he smiles as he looks down at the note that's still in her right hand.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about what I did to your hair, so, are you sure that you'll be okay?" she asked him concerningly. "I really didn't mean to, honestly."

"Hmm? Hey, don't worry about it. It'll grow back in a few days. So, does this mean that I can read whatever that bushy brow guy was talking about that Sasuke gave you?"

**"NO!" **yelled Sakura and Sasuke while Naruto covered his ears.

"Geez, okay, forget about," he said sticking a finger in his ear.

Then she looks at him with a small grin and giggles, "Though, you're still an _idiot_, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yeah, you took the words right out of my mouth," agreed Sasuke again as they all begin to walk home watching the sunsetting slowly behind the horizon.

Ino and her teammates, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi steps out from a tall bush after seeing and hearing the three conversations.

"What now, Ino?" asked Shikamaru.

"I just got to find out what that note says that Sasuke gave her," whispered Ino to them. "But I got an idea."

"What is it?" he asked again.

"Alright, you two, come here and I'll explain it to ya," she called.

As she explains her ideas to them, they agreed with a nod.

"That's a great idea, Ino. I'm a bit curious myself and it sounds like this will be kind of fun," grins Shikamaru.

Choji gives off a little sigh, "Yeah, me too, but all this talking about fun is making me hungry. Can I eat my chips now?"

"Go ahead, you can eat your chips now," said Ino rolling her eyes while Choji quickly pulls out a big bag of chips and then opens them loudly.

"It's too bad that I won't be there, but I'm leaving this up to guys, understood?"

They both replied, **"Yes."**

"Good, then go!" she ordered. "Make sure you guys call me and let me know that you'd made it to her house before knocking, okay?"

**"Right."**

So, they went and left Ino behind.

"Errr...that Sakura. She thinks she's so lucky now because Sasuke wrote to her and I can't believe he did, too. Why not me? Why would he write to a big forehead like her? Well, it doesn't matter. Sakura, you're going down tonight and Sasuke will be all mines once I find out what that note said. Just you wait and see," she said to herself then laughs out loud.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N:** Whew! I hope you enjoy this one, yo! Though, I enjoy writing this one a lot. Okay, on the next chapter, it will take place in Sakura's bedroom. Before I move on, I want all of you to know that her and her teammates and their sensei Kakashi are all living under the same roof. Strange, I know, but I'm writing the next one now. So, will she finally read what Sasuke wrote to her in time before Shikamaru and Choji shows up at her home? Hmm, well again, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Come again and see ya on the next exciting chapter.


	3. Finally, Sakura Opens The Love Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

**A/N: **Hello, everyone again. I want to thank you for your patients and for your wonderful reviews. I hope this chapter will make up for the long wait. I know that some of the characters are somewhat OOC and random, but hey, it's still a good story. So, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

**Sakura, My Sweet, Sakura!**

**Chapter 3**

_-Shikamaru and Choji arrives at Sakura's home-_

"All right, we're here now, so let's call Ino and tell her that we made it," said Shikamaru pulling out his cell phone.

The phone rings and Ino answers it.

_"Hello," she answers._

_"Hey, Ino, we're here at her place," he said._

_"Great! Now, you know what to do, go for it!" she ordered._

_"Got it," he whispers._

_-end of phone conversation-_

"Ready, Choji?" he asked.

"Yeah, but that food in there is getting to me," said Choji rubbing his stomach.

Shikamaru shakes his head, "Now remember what she said: you knock and keep them busy while I go out back to get into her room and get the note for Ino, got it?" he explained to him.

"Yes, I remember."

_"Good, now ring the doorbell,"_ he whispers to him then goes out to the back.

Choji faces the door then rings the doorbell.

Sakura answers the door, "Hey, Choji, what's up? Are you here for Naruto?"

"Hello. Well, no, actually. I'm here to visit and I'm starving. Please, can I have dinner with you guys?"

"Sure, come on in," she said inviting him in then closes the door behind him.

Sakura shouts, "Naruto! Sasuke! Choji's here!"

"Coming!" Naruto shouted back from the kitchen.

Kakashi coming down the stairs, "Hello there, coming to join us for dinner?"

"Yes, sensei, can he stay for awhile?" she asked.

"Of course, he can stay," smiled Kakashi.

Naruto comes running out the kitchen, "Hey, Choji! What brings you here?"

"I'm here to join dinner with you guys," he said with a little chuckle.

"Wow! That sounds great!" excited Naruto.

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked.

"He's in the kitchen setting the table," said Sakura leading him to the kitchen. "Why don't you have a seat while I go and check on the food."

Choji nods his head and thinks, _"My end of the plan is working. I wonder how Shikamaru's side of the plan is going."_

_-Shikamaru out back-_

Shikamaru begins to climb a long fence that was twisted with vines which leads up to Sakura's bedroom, _"Ugh, I just have to get up into her room and get that note,"_ he thought then came to a closed window. "Just great…ah, but where is the note?" he said scoping behind the closed window.

He looks over to her bed and spots it by her pink sack, _"Bingo!"_ then he pulls up the window and sneaks through it.

"Ha. So, this is what her room looks like, eh?" he said looking around her room. "Hmm, pink and white must be her favorite colors."

Shikamaru walks over to her bed and picks up the note, but then, he heard the doorknob turning, _"Oh no!"_ he whispers then quickly hides in her closet. _"Please, don't find me, please, don't find me..._" said Shikamaru repeating the same phrase over and over in his head.

Sakura came in humming an unfamiliar tune wearing her white robe and went straight into her bathroom then closes the door.

_"Whew. That was a very close-call. Now to get out of here without her seeing me,"_ he thought.

He opens the closet door slowly and then he heard her coming out of the bathroom.

_"Damn! Why can't she just stay in there!"_ he whispers to himself.

Sakura continues to hum as she walks over to her pink sack while waiting for the water to fill up her bathtub, "Hey, where is it?" she said frantically looking for the note. "It was right here and now I don't see it."

Shikamaru peeks behind her closet door, through the wooden blinds and watches her as she looks under the bed, _"Sakura, Ino, Choji, I can't do this anymore," _he thought with a blush. _"What is this feeling? Am I getting attract to her? Damn it, Shikamaru, get it together!" _he said as he blushes more. While she continues to look under her bed then to her dresser, Shikamaru opens the closet door slightly and decides to through the note on the bed then closes the door back slowly. Sakura turns and looks over to the bed again, "Huh? That's weird. I found it, but I just looked my bed for it," she sighs with a nod. "Well, anyway, time for me to take my bath," she said then went back into her bathroom.

Shikamaru steps out of the closet slowly, walks over to lock her door to make sure no one comes in, and then pulls out his cell phone to call Ino.

_Ino answers the phone, "Did you get it?"_

_He scratches his head, "Well, I got it, but-"_

_"Good, now bring it over so I can read it, okay?"_

_"But Ino, there's a problem."_

_"A problem? What problem?"_

_"Actually, I did get it, but I put it back because she was looking for it."_

_"What!" yelled Ino. "What's wrong with you? Why did you do that? You better have a good explanation when get back here or are you having feelings for her?" she wondered._

_"Um...no, that's not it," he whispers._

_"Then go back in there and get that note or else you will be cleaning my room for a month, got it!"_

_"Yes, I got it."_

_-end of phone conversation-_

Shikamaru sighs, "_Errr..._what to do now?"

_-inside Sakura's bathroom-_

Sakura looks in the mirror pinning up her hair while holding the note in her mouth. Then, she took off her robe and steps into the tub with a sigh of relaxion. She took the note out of her mouth and begins to open it. So, she reads what it says:

_To Sakura,_

_There's something that I've wanted to tell you_

_And that you should know_

_Sakura, I really like you a lot_

_I know that this sounds kind of sappy, but it's true_

_I really want to be with you after all these years of growing up_

_Then finally come to say that "This is it! Sakura, I love you!"_

_So, Sakura, if it's not too much to ask, will you be my girlfriend?_

_-Love, Sasuke_

Sakura blushes and feels a bit teary then she slowly got out of the tub to put on her robe. She opens the bathroom door which leads to her room, then surprisingly, she gasps when she saw Shikamaru sitting on her bed staring straight at her. When she was about to scream, he quickly runs over and covers her mouth before she does, _"Sakura, don't scream, I can explain. Please, just don't scream, okay?" _he whispers in her ear.

Sakura nods her slowly then he moves his hand away from her mouth.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing here in my room! How dare you!" she yelled. "Get out!"

_"Wait...can you keep it down and let me explain, will ya?" _he said in a low voice and trying to calm her down.

"Go ahead, I'm listening," she said angrily while folding her arms.

"I came here to tell you something very important."

"Oh yeah? And what is that?"

He walks up to Sakura and kisses her then embraces her.

"Sakura, I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her as her body went into a state of shock. "It's been so long and I've wanted to ask you that," continued Shikamaru.

Then he wave his hand in front of her, "Hey, are you okay, Sakura?" he said looking at her. "Sakura, did you hear what I just said?"

She snaps out of it and asks him, "What was that you just said? And why did you just kiss me, Shikamaru?"

"I just said that I love you, Sakura, and I asked you, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked again.

"No!" she yelled while pushing him away then walks over to her dresser picking up a bottle of perfume from her collection. "Get out or else you smell like a girl forever!"

"Fine, okay, but first let me explain," he said taking one step forward.

"Stay where you are and explain from there," she demanded harshly.

Shikamaru thinks, _"To get through to her, I have to come up with something, but I can't tell her about what I really came here for. Damn that note and why all the sudden that I'm having feelings for her," _He clears his throat, "All right, I came here to tell you that I'm in love with you, Sakura, and I can't hold back my feelings for you," he said to her.

"What! Are you crazy? You having feelings for me?" she said then laughs sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Sakura."

"Sure, and what will Ino think of you ending up with me? Can't you see that I'm in love with Sasuke? You're not even my type Shikamaru."

Shikamaru was speechless as he looks downward at the floor sadly.

"You see, whatever that you guys are scheming, it's not going to work and we just send Choji home because he told us what you and Ino are up to."

_-a flashback of what happened to Choji at dinner-_

_Everyone sits down at the dinner table while Sakura and Sasuke prepare the food._

_"ALL RIGHT! FOOD!" shouted Naruto rubbing his hands together then tries to grab a roll to put on his plate, but Kakashi slaps his hand away hard. "Oww! Sensei! What was that for?"_

_"Don't touch the food just yet," said Kakashi looking over at Choji._

_Sakura and Sasuke sits down at the table facing one another._

_"Boy, I'm starve!" said Choji also, decides to reach out to grab a roll, but again, Kakashi stops him as well by grabbing his wrist. "Hey! What are you doing?" he asked._

_Kakashi stands up and let's go of Choji's wrist, "Don't touch the food just yet"._

_"Why not, sensei?" said Sakura._

_"Why don't us ask you're little friend of why he's really here," grins Kakashi._

_They all looked at him, "But...but really, I came here to have dinner with you guys."_

_"Tell us the truth, Choji," growls Sasuke._

_"Yeah, if you tell us, you will get the chance to eat some of this delicious food I've cooked up," said Sakura teasing._

_Choji took a deep breath then explains what's going on, "Well, Ino wanted me to come here so I can keep you guys busy, while Shikamaru is upstairs trying to break entry into Sakura's bedroom to get that note the Sasuke wrote to Sakura, that's all. So, can I eat now?"_

_They all stared at him then Kakashi grabbed the basket of rolls and hands it out in front of him, "Here, Choji. Take two rolls and leave please, while we settle this little matter," he said in a low tone._

_"O...Okay, thank you, I'll be on my way. Oh, and please don't tell my sensei about this?" pleaded Choji._

_"Choji, how could you do something like this?" said Sakura confusingly._

_"Yeah, that's wrong, Choji?" said Naruto trying to reach over for a roll again, but Sasuke pulls him back down to his seat. "Aw, man," he pouted with fold arms._

_"Sorry, kid, but your sensei should know about this. Breaking and entry is wrong, you should know that by now and you shouldn't trick people like you've just done, either ," said Kakashi placing the basket back on the table._

_"I know and I'm sorry," he apologized._

_"Well, I won't tell, since you had apologized. Then, I can stay for the rest of the food?" said Choji with a smile._

_"I'm not that desperate. I'll make you one to go, how's that?" said Kakashi walking over to the plates. "I hope you learn from this about dishonesty. You can lose a lot of good friends that way, understand? "_

_"I sure have, thank you, again," smiled Choji._

_"You're welcome," Kakashi smiled back while handing him his plate of food._

_"Good-bye, everyone," he nodded and left their home._

_"Sensei, what now?" said Naruto resting on his arm. "I'm still hungry."_

"_You can eat now, Naruto," he said to him._

"_Wow! It's about time!" excited Naruto as he gathered some food from each dish._

"_Such a pig," said Sakura looking over at him._

_"Shikamaru," thought Sasuke snarling. "Sensei, let me go after him," he asked standing up._

_"No, sensei, let me handle this," said Sakura standing up at the table, too._

_"Sure," he agreed._

_"All right, time to kick bad boy out!" she thought. "Thanks, sensei, I got an idea, too."_

_"Hm, go for it," nodded Kakashi with a smile._

_-end of dinner time flashback-_

"What! Then you mean, you knew I was here?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah. I only act surprised because I didn't want you to think that I didn't know what's up," she explained. "Now get out!"

"Fine, I'll leave then," he said as he turns around and steps back out the window. "Sakura, I really meant what I said about earlier and I want you to think about it, okay?" he asked her.

Sakura walks over to the window, "Okay, let me think about it. Oh, my mind is made up, how about, no! Goodbye!" then she smashed his fingers when she pulls down her window and he fell back screaming.

Shikamaru lands on a big bush and Choji spots him, "Hey, Shikamaru, are you alright? Did you get the note?" he asked him.

"No, but Choji, I got an idea and I want Ino to hear me out as well. Don't tell her about the note, either, so let me handle the conversation."

"Sure," he agreed.

"Now let's go before someone else catches us," said Shikamaru running in the direct toward home.

"Okay, but wait for me!" he yelled as he follows him far behind.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Plans of Separation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

**A/N:** Lol. A bonus chappie for ya! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

**Sakura, My Sweet, Sakura!**

**Chapter 4**

_-in Sakura's bedroom-_

_"Shikamaru, but why? Why did you-"_ she thought but was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in," she called.

Sasuke walks in, "Sakura, are you okay? You don't look so well?" he asked concernly.

_"What should I do? Should I tell him what Shikamaru just did to me?"_ she thought staring at him. Then, she got up, walks over to him and embraces him, "Sasuke, I read your note and yes, I would like to be your girlfriend!" she cried.

Sasuke smiles and embraces her back, "Sakura, I...I thank you," he said to her.

Kakashi peeks in her room, _"Hmm, Sasuke finally let go about how he feels about her. It's interesting to see how time goes by,"_ he whispers to himself then walks down the hall to his room.

_-inside Shikamaru's bedroom-_

"Don't worry, Shikamaru, I told sensei that you and Choji went over to Naruto's for dinner."

"Okay, you guys, now that you're all here, there's something that I have to tell you," grinned Shikamaru.

"And what's that?" asked Ino placing a few strands of her hair behind her right ear.

"Well, I'm in love," he said leaning back happily.

"With who? Sakura?" she asked wondering.

"Yeah, I'm in love with Sakura."

Ino and Choji both laughed.

_"Hey guys, not too loud, we don't want to wake up, sensei," _he whispers to them both.

"All right, all right, so really, what is it that you want to tell us?" she asked him again.

"That's what I wanted to say, I'm being serious."

"No way?" said Choji.

"Yes, it's true."

"I can't believe this, you and Sakura? Wow!" surprised Ino.

"Yeah, but sorry, that I didn't get the note, again," he apologized looking down.

"What! You didn't get it?" yelled Ino.

"_Shhh…But, Ino, I got a better idea, so hear me out, will ya?"_

"Go ahead."

"Now that I like Sakura, I can write a note to Sakura and tell her the way that I feel. Then, I'll come around her more and Sasuke will get suspicious of us. So, how does that sound?" explained Shikamaru.

"So, you're saying that you will be writing a love note to Sakura and spending more time with hear, then Sasuke will get upset because you and Sakura having a some sort of a relationship, right? In other words, you're saying that Sasuke will come running to me for comfort and advice then he'll be like spending time with me? Which means that Sakura will get jealous of Sasuke and I?" said Ino interpreting what he was trying to say.

"Yes, exactly! You're so smart, Ino." he agreed cheerfully. "That's definitely what I'm talking about."

"Whoa, that's so plan you got there, Shikamaru," said Choji folding his arms.

"All right, then Sasuke will be all mines."

"That plan sounds interesting, but what am I going to be doing?" asked Choji.

"Choji, you can be like a messenger or something," said Ino twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Hmm, okay, but isn't that dishonesty? Supposedly, what if I lose all my good friends," he wonders.

"Aww, Choji, don't worry about it, this will be fun, okay," she smiled and Choji got off the bed then nodded.

"Hey, let's go to bed and I can't wait until tomorrow," said Shikamaru getting under the covers.

"Yeah, me either, goodnight," excited Ino getting off his bed then walks over to the door and exits his room.

"Goodnight, Shikamaru," said Choji following behind her then turns off the light and also left.

"Goodnight."

Then he closed the door, while Shikamaru sighs as places his hands behind his head while lying down, "I wonder what tomorrow will be like."

He turns to face the window and stares at the full moon then thinks of her, _"Sakura," _then closes his eyes and went fast asleep.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **This just a little something that I thought up at the last minute. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review, please. I really appreciate the support. I'll try to update sooner, but later for now. Thank you and see ya on the next chapter.


	5. Ino puts the B in itch

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

**A/N: **I'm back! Yay, finally! Notice I've changed my penname to "Vylet Lust" aka. rosemirror21, hope you like. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. They all mean a lot to me. So, again, thanks a bunch for the support of this fanfic. _- everyone gets a heart-shaped sugar cookie baked by Sakura; yum! - _Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy!

**Sakura, My Sweet Sakura!**

**Chapter 5**

_-next day at school; morning bell rings-_

All the students went inside the school building, some went to their lockers and some went to their classes already because they have what was needed for them. Sakura Haruno was at locker and so was Ino Yamanaka, who was a locker away from hers. However, the locker in the middle between them is Sasuke Uchiha's and on the other side of Ino's locker is Shikamaru Nara's then Choji Akimichi's.

Sakura pulls out a few books she needed for her classes and then shut her locker's door. Right after she has closed it, she felt a warm hand on her right shoulder and it was Sasuke.

"Hi, Sakura," smiled Sasuke.

Sakura blushes, "Hi, Sasuke," she said trying to pull up her heavy pink sack over her shoulder.

"Hey, let me carry that for you, if you don't mind?" he asked generously.

"No, not at all," said Sakura as she watches him pick up her sack and then places it over his strong shoulders. "Thank you so much, Sasuke," she nodded.

"No problem. Let's walk to class together, shall we?"

"Sure, I would love that," excited Sakura.

Ino looks on as they leave passing her, Shikamaru, and Choji, then closes her locker, "Errr...that...that...little...she got my Sasuke," she growls. "Look at them, their both laughing as if they have so much in common."

"Ino, we saw, now let's get to class, okay?" said Shikamaru. "We don't want to be late."

"Fine!" she pouts and then walks off as they follow far behind.

_-inside the classroom-_

Shikamaru is sitting in his desk as he glances over at Sakura, who was writing down notes in her notebook. He tears out a piece of paper from his notebook and begins to write a love note to her about his feelings, _"I hope this plan works out,"_ he thought. _"I can't wait for her to read it," _he grins.

Then, he whispers Sakura's name, _"Psst, Sakura,"_ he called in a low voice.

Sakura glances over and then ignores him, _"What's with him?"_ she thought. _"I wish he would just leave me alone."_

Shikamaru didn't want to give up, so he threw the note into her sack, _"Bingo!" _he whispered to himself.

Sakura saw it from the corner of her eyes and looked in her pink sack, "Huh? A note: _To Sakura, From Shikamaru._" Then Sasuke looks back at Sakura who seems to have a disturbed look on her face.

_"Hmm, I wonder what's bothering Sakura,"_ he wondered. Sakura looks up and saw Sasuke smiling at her then she smiled back with a small blush.

Ino was sitting across from Sakura, but her eyes were on Sasuke as she watches him smiling at her, _"Look at them both, pathetic,"_ she thought. _"Shikamaru, this plan better work," _she glanced at him.

A few hours have passed and it was lunch time.

_-in the cafeteria-_

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji had spotted Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura at the table all sitting together which seems to her that they were having a good time. They gather their lunches and walks over to the table.

"Hi, guys!" said Ino sitting next to Sasuke.

_"Oh no,"_ thought Sasuke moving over a bit closer to Sakura, but then Ino moves over a little more next to him.

Shikamaru walks over to sit next to Sakura on the other side of the them, "Hey, Sakura," he grins while Choji sits across from him on the other side of the table next to Naruto, who is sitting in front of Sakura.

"Oh, hello, Shikamaru," said Sakura not giving him any eye contact.

"Hey, you guys, I'm not invisible, you know!" pouted Naruto feeling left out and ignored.

Choji greets, "Hello, Naruto."

"Hi, Uzuamaki," said Shikamaru in a low voice.

"Who are you?" Ino said jokingly.

"Yeah right, very funny, Ino, you know who I am."

Ino gives a little laugh then turns back to Sasuke with a smile.

Sasuke ignores her then looks at Shikamaru's wrapped fingers resting on the table, "Hey, Shikamaru, what happened to your fingers?" he asked.

Shikamaru glances at Sakura and smirks, "Well, actually, it got smashed by a window, that's all. It was an a little accident."

Sakura thinking,_ "Yeah, right! I did that on purpose, you jerk! Err..such a liar!"_

"O...kay, um-" said Sasuke but was interrupted by Ino wrapping her arm around his. "Ino, mind letting go of me?" he demanded.

"Oh, Sasuke, I've been thinking about you all day in class," giggled Ino.

Sakura leans over, "Hey, Ino! Get off of him, you stinking pig!" she said to her angrily.

"No, why don't you mind your own business, forehead, because Sasuke belongs to me!" she yelled.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah, you big forehead!"

"_Err_...stop calling me that, you pig!"

Over at another table, Lee, TenTen, and Neji look over at their table watching Sakura and Ino arguing.

"What's up with those two over there?" wondered TenTen.

"Oh no! Sakura looks like she's in trouble!" worried Lee standing up from his seat. "I must go over there and save her!" he cried.

"Lee, she's not in trouble, so sit down," said Neji tapping his chopsticks in his food. "Besides, those two always arguing over Sasuke," he explained then places the food into his mouth.

"Over Sasuke!" he said shockingly. "But why Sasuke? What about me? I should be the one to be fought over! I'm the popular one!" he sniffles.

Neji and TenTen stares at him blankly.

_"What's up with this guy?"_ Neji sighs shaking his head. _"Is he seriously crying over this girl?"_

_"Lee is creeping me out, so maybe I'll just move on the other side of Neji,"_ thought TenTen bringing her plate along with her to sit on the other side of him.

Sakura and Ino were still arguing over Sasuke. However, the argument was causing all the attention in the cafeteria. Sasuke was getting sick of it all, so he stood and breaks them up then turns to Sakura, "Sakura, let's just leave, okay?" said Sasuke picking up his black sack and places it over his shoulder.

"Gladly, let's go empty out our plates and go outside," agreed Sakura picking up her pink sack and left with him.

Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji watches them leave to empty their plates as they both heads out the double doors of the cafeteria.

"Well, are you guys going to eat your lunch, if not, you can give it all to me?" asked Naruto.

"Me, too!" smiled Choji rubbing his stomach.

Shikamaru and Ino nodded, gave up their plates, picked up their sacks, and then left the table.

"Wow, that was easy!" excited Naruto. "See you guys later," he waves and then gobbles whatever choice he likes off their plates and Choji did the same.

"What now, Shikamaru, my Sasuke is now with Miss. Big Forehead?" she pouted looking down at the floor.

"Ino, I've written the love letter and placed it in her sack, so don't worry about it. Trust me on this, okay? It will workout, I promise," he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, it better work," she said getting impatient because she doesn't have Sasuke yet.

"Let's go outside and spy on them," he said picking up her chin with his finger.

"Sure, why not, this'll be fun," she smiled starring straight into his eyes blushing.

Shikamaru turns away with a blush, "Um...well, let's go," he said heading towards the double doors.

"Right!" agreed Ino following alongside him.

_-outside the school cafeteria; Sasuke and Sakura sitting under a tree-_

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke?"

He turns to her, "Sakura, will you go out with me this Friday?" he asked. "We can go to see a movie or something?"

"Sure, I would like that very much, Sasuke," she smiled happily.

Sasuke wraps his arm around her and Sakura rests her head on his shoulder.

_-Shikamaru and Ino hiding behind a big bush-_

_"I wonder what they're talking about because I can't hear a thing, Shikamaru?" _whispered Ino then turns to see that Shikamaru had gotten closer where can hear what there are saying, _"Shikamaru! Shikamaru, what are you doing!"_ she called in a low whisper.

_"Shh..."_ he hushed her. _"I'm reading their lips and I think their talking about going on a date on Friday," _explained Shikamaru.

_"On Friday! She really got Sasuke wrapped around her finger now!" _said Ino getting frustrated.

_"Like I said, don't worry about it because I got an idea, so watch me and you follow, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

They both came from behind the bush and showed up in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hi, you guys!" greeted Shikamaru and Ino again.

"Oh, it's you guys again," said Sakura lifting her head off Sasuke's shoulder.

"What do you want this time?" asked Sasuke.

Shikamaru answers, "We just heard you guys talking about a date on Friday, so-

Then Ino interrupted the conversation by grabbing Sakura's sack and emptying it, "Wow, look at all this stuff!"

Sakura gasps and yells while quickly picking up her belongings, "Ino, how dare you! What's wrong with you, are you crazy!"

"Ino, why did you do that!" yelled Sasuke. "She has done nothing to you!"

Ino yells back, "That's what you get for stealing Sasuke away from me, you selfish brat!"

"That's not true, Ino, I chose her because she's nothing like you! So, you're the selfish one not her!" yelled Sasuke helping Sakura picking up her belongings.

While Sakura continues to pick up her belongings, she saw the note again from Shikamaru. She quickly picks it up before Sasuke discovers it and then places it in her pocket.

_"Err..Shikamaru and Ino!"_ thought Sakura growling. _"Why are they doing this to me?" _she wondered.

Shikamaru pitches in, "I'll help you, Sakura."

"Don't bother," she said picking up her sack.

He whispers to her, _"I want you to read it, Sakura, please?"_

_"No! Shut up and get away from me!"_ she whispers back.

"All you alright, Sakura?" worried Sasuke.

"Yeah, let's go and thanks for picking up my things," she nodded.

"You're welcome," he smiled holding her hand and then they left.

_-the school bell rings for students to report back inside and to move to their next class-_

Shikamaru and Ino watches on as they leave and then he looks at Ino, "Ino, why did you do that?" he asked.

"What, I did that because you told me that the note was in there, so then I thought if I did that, Sasuke will see the note and before you know it he will be mines," she explained.

"That was a good idea, at the right place, but at the wrong time," he told her.

"What do you mean?"

He answers, "I didn't really want to embarrass her like you did, Ino, it was wrong."

"So? She deserves it."

"No, she doesn't because I wanted to see if Sasuke will let me talk to Sakura alone for only a moment," he replied.

Ino laughs out loud sarcastically, "Oh yeah, like Sasuke will let you talk to her alone."

"Whatever, I'm going to class," he sighs tiredly then left her behind.

"I'm sorry, okay, wait up! Shikamaru! Shikamaru, wait! I said I was sorry!" she called following him back into the school building.

Shikamaru thinking, _"I might have to do this alone without Ino's help and just got to get Sakura to read that note, but how?"_

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **Okay, my lovely viewers, there still more to come, so you know what to do. Review and **_please, no flames._** Only advices or any suggestions are welcome, though, so I can approve. Thanks for reading and come again. New faces in the next one, so, hope to see ya there. _-mew!-_


	6. Sakura: What A Girl To Do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

**A/N: **Wow! I'm back again and with two new chapters just for you! Thanks so much for the support and your lovely reviews for this fanfic. Lol. Just for that and your patience, everyone is getting a plate of fried shrimp made by Kakashi-sensei. It's all because of you that I enjoy writing this until the very end. In these two chapters, there are answers to your questions, some still remaining, and new questions. So, here's chapter 6! Enjoy!

**Sakura, My Sweet Sakura!**

**Chapter 6**

_-in the last class of the day; 2:25 pm-_

Sakura was in a moment of daydreaming about Sasuke until Ino interrupted her calling and tapping on her shoulder,"Sakura. Hey, Sakura, snap out of it!" called Ino. "Hey, pass back the papers, will ya?" she grins.

"Oh, sorry," apologized Sakura. "Here you go," she said passing the papers back behind her.

"Thanks."

"Mh-hmm."

"What were you daydreaming about, huh? Is it Sasuke?" asked Ino.

"Mind your business, Ino, you're so nosy."

"Or maybe Shikamaru's note."

"Whatever, think what you want because my heart will always belong to Sasuke; no one else."

"Ha, you say that now but you don't really mean that. Shikamaru likes you Sakura and you have the proof with you," said Ino sitting forward in her desk. _"Why don't you read it, hmm?"_ she whispers to her.

"I rather not and just throw it away," nodded Sakura.

Ino in shock, "What! You can't do that, what's wrong with you?"

"Excuse me, young ladies, do you have something that you will like to share with the class," asked Kurenai-sensei.

They both answer, "No, sensei".

"Good, now everyone read your assignment carefully. When you're done, I want you all to turn in your work before you leave out today on my desk. It shouldn't take long, so I'm sure that all of you will be finish by the end of the day."

"Yes, sensei!" replied the class.

Sakura turns back around in her desk and Ino begins to start on her assignment.

_-end of class; last bell rings; 3:30 pm-_

"Alright, class! Turn in your assignment, so I can grade them!" said Kurenai-sensei out loud to her class while watching the class place their assignment on her desk. "You will all get them back tomorrow first thing, okay? Now have a nice day and see you all tomorrow!" she smiled.

"Yes, sensei! Good-bye!" said the class.

Sakura packs up her belongings and turns to leave out the class. At doorway waiting, was Sasuke and she joins up with him. They went to their lockers and then begin to place their books in it; except the ones they have assignments for.

"Okay, I think that's all them," said Sasuke closing his locker door.

Sakura closes her locker door, as well, "Yeah, me, too."

"Well, Sakura, I guess we should head home, right?" he grins.

She nods and he insist of carrying her books.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"You're welcome," he said opening the door for her, which leads outside of the school.

Once they got outside, they spotted Naruto Uzumaki trying to catch up with Hinata Hyuga who was following behind her teammates.

"Hey, Hinata! What's up?" said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

Hinata blushes, "Um..."

_"Why is she blushing? Girls, I just don't get them; especially when I speak to Hinata. So weird?"_ thought Naruto. "Heh-heh. Well, I was wondering if you will like to come for dinner this evening at my house, so would you like to come?"

"Um...yes, that sounds great!" smiled Hinata shyly.

"Okay, I'll see ya at seven."

Hinata nods and then catches up with her teammates.

"So, Naruto, it looks like you're about to have one, too, aren't ya?" grins Sasuke teasing.

"What!" he answers shockingly.

"You know what I'm talking about? You and Hinata, boyfriend and girlfriend, hmm?"

"Hey, no way! We're just friends," said Naruto waving his hands out in front of him. "Besides, she's too weird for me."

Sasuke shrugs, "Whatever. That's not true. I think she's a very sweet girl like someone that I know," he said turning to Sakura who seem to have a worried look upon her face. "Hey, Sakura what's the matter, is something wrong?" he asked curiously.

She waves her hand in front of her face, "No, not at all. Let's go home. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us to come home because we all suppose to train before the sun down."

"Yeah, that's right! Time to go home and eat!" excited Naruto. "I heard that he would be doing the cooking tonight, oh yeah!"

"Idiot, we have to train first before we do anything else," scoffs Sasuke shaking his head. "Don't you ever listen, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I was listening."

"Sure you were."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, you guys!" said Sakura cheerfully.

They both answer, "Right!"

_-at home again; 3: 21 pm-_

"Kakashi-sensei we're home!" shouted Naruto open door widely. "Sensei? Where are you!"

They heard music coming from the kitchen and they all followed it.

Then suddenly they all gasps with wide eyes, "Sensei!"

"Hi, there! I see you guys just came home. Well, you know what to do, right?"

"Yeah, but sensei, why are you dancing in the kitchen with a mop?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura was speechless and Naruto was in awe as he tilts his head to the side.

Kakashi chuckles while scratching the back of his head, "Just having a good time."

"I see, but are you that desperate, sensei? It's a mop; not a woman," said Sasuke raising up a brow and folding his arms.

"Yeah, well...um, of course," grins Kakashi and then clears his throat. "Alright, you guys better get to training."

"Right, sensei!" they replied.

"Sensei?"

"Yes, Sakura, what is it?"

"I have a big test tomorrow, so I was wondering if I can go do that first and then I can make up for my training later on tonight?" she asked him.

"Well...hmm," he said thinking.

"Please?"

"Alright, but promise you'll train right after dinner, okay?"

"You got it! Thanks, sensei!" she said joyfully with a bow then turns to Sasuke.

"I'll be seeing you later, Sasuke."

"Okay. I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

"Thanks and good luck to you guys on your training," she smiles and then went upstairs to her bedroom.

"We will!"

_"Oh, Sakura, you're so beautiful when you walk up those stairs," _thought Naruto with a sigh then turns to his sensei. "Kakashi-sensei?" called Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I invited Hinata over for dinner, so is that okay?"

"Sure, why not? I enjoy having good company coming over."

"Great! Come on, Sasuke, let's go sparring!"

"Coming," he sighs.

"I'll call you guys in when dinner is ready!" called Kakashi.

"'Kay!" shouted Naruto at the front door and left with Sasuke following behind then closes the door.

_-in Sakura bedroom's bathroom; 6:51 pm-_

Sakura was in the tub taking a bubble bath, "Now that I'm finish studying, I can read what this note is all about," she said with a small frown.

She opens the letter and it reads:

_Sakura,_

_Hi. I bet you're wondering why I'm writing you this. Well, it's because I really like you, Sakura. I thought that writing this to you could help me express my feelings that I have for you. Why I like you so much is because I never realize how beautiful you are, you're sweet, and a kindhearted girl. I really didn't want to sneak up in your bedroom yesterday. Though, I apologize and Ino wouldn't take "no" for an answer. Yes, I'm really sorry about that. Anyway, I have nothing against Sasuke, but I guess I just admire you from a distant. He's so lucky to have a girl like you. Besides, what I do want to know is "do you have feelings for me?" Please, I need to know?_

_-Shikamaru_

After she was done reading the note, she sighs, _"Shikamaru has a crush on me? No way! I think he's just jealous; both him and Ino,"_ she thought. _"Perhaps, Ino was telling me the truth, but what if he's just lying? As if this isn't proof enough, then what about what he said that night?"_

_-Sakura's flashback yesterday night-_

_Sakura: Shikamaru! What are you doing here in my room! How dare you! Get out!"_

_Shikamaru: "Wait...can you keep it down and let me explain, will ya?"_

_"Go ahead, I'm listening."_

_"I came here to tell you something very important."_

_"Oh yeah? And what is that?"_

_He walks up to Sakura and kisses her then embraces her._

_"Sakura, I love you, will you be my girlfriend? It's been so long and I've wanted to ask you that."_

_-end of flashback-_

_She places the note in her robe pocket and begins to think, "Well then, it must be true and plus he kissed me. I feel guilty because I don't know how to tell Sasuke. We all grew up together and now this. Err...why can't he just leave me alone! Shikamaru is a nice guy, but I love Sasuke more than anything. Besides, I'm not going to let Shikamaru ruin my moments with Sasuke," _she growls then ducks her head underneath the water.

Then suddenly, there was a knock outside her bedroom door, but she didn't hear it because she was still underneath the water. Slowly her bedroom door opens and it was Sasuke, "Sakura, dinner's ready," he called but there was no answer.

So, he peeks in, but Sakura wasn't nowhere in sight.

Then he walks in her room and heads over to her bathroom's door knocking twice, "Sakura, sorry for coming in, but I came here to tell you that dinner's is ready," he called behind the door.

Suddenly, Sakura picks up her head from above the water and Sasuke knocks again calling her.

_"Huh, Sasuke?"_ she thought.

"Sakura, dinner's ready! Plus, Hinata and her friends are over, too," he called again.

"Sounds great! I'll be right out!" she shouted.

"Okay, I'll wait downstairs for you!"

"Sure thing!"

He turns around and leaves her room closing the door behind him.

Fifteen minutes has pass and she came out the bathroom with her pink robe when suddenly her cell phone went off ringing on her bed. She walks over to pick it up.

_"Hello," she answers._

_"Hi, Sakura. It's me, Ino."_

_"You? What do you want?"_

_"Did you read it yet?" asked Ino curiously._

_"What's it to you? Anyway, I have to go."_

_"But Sakura, wait!"_

Sakura hangs up the phone, "Err..she doesn't know when to quit!" she spats.

She pulls out the note from her robe's pocket, tears it up, and throws it in the trash.

"Well, that's that," she said to herself. "No more games."

Then she leaves her room and sighs as she walks downstairs to meet up with Sasuke. He looks up at her as she came downstairs.

"I didn't mind waiting forever for you, Sakura," he said. "You look great."

"Thanks, Sasuke," she blushed. "Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"That's okay," he grins.

He reaches his hand out to her and she places her hand in his then they walk together in the kitchen.

"You're both late," said Kakashi-sensei.

They both answer, "Sorry, sensei."

"Hello, Sakura, how are you?" greeted Hinata.

"Hi, Hinata, I'm fine and you?"

"I'm good."

"That's great."

"Hey, Sasuke," greeted Kiba Inuzuka. "What you've been up to lately?" he asked him.

"Nothing much, but training a lot."

"Hmm, really, are you sure about that?" said Shino Akurame.

"Yeah, that's it? Just training all the time?" wondered Kiba.

"What else do you want to know?"

"About you and Sakura? How things are going between the two of you?"

"Where did you hear that?" asked Sasuke and Sukura at the same time wondering.

Naruto spits out water in Kakashi's face.

"What!" said Naruto shockingly.

"Thanks a lot, Naruto. If I wanted to take a shower, I would go and get one," he snarls cleaning his face with a napkin.

"Uh, sorry, Kakashi-sensei! Please forgive me?"

"Sure."

"Lee, told us," answered Kiba.

"Yeah, he told us at lunch today when he saw you guys together leaving," said Shino. "Though, it wasn't like it was any of our business, you know."

"I think it's so sweet to see you two together," excited Hinata.

"So, congratulations!" shouted the three.

Sasuke and Sakura look on with wide eyes.

_"Err...that Lee, how did he find out?"_ growls Sakura thinking.

_"Lee, huh? Well, I guess I have to confront him tomorrow about this matter?"_ frowned Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke! Is this true? You of all cold-heartedness with Sakura!" asked Naruto.

"Maybe she finally melted his heart, Naruto, and now he has feelings for her," explains Hinata. _"Like I have for you, Naruto,"_ she thought with a blush.

Sakura agrees with a nod and then smiles.

"Naruto, it's none of your business," answered Sasuke in a harsh voice.

"Oh, come on, you can tell me?"

Sasuke slams his hand on the table, "Naruto, will you just shut up and eat your dinner!"

Sakura stands up and spats, "Yes, it's true, okay! And yes, I love Sasuke and we are together! So therefore, end of story now let's finish eating dinner!" she ended and sat back down in her chair.

Everyone looks at her with wide eyes; well, except for Kakashi who was just looking carelessly upon the table at the varieties of food.

Kakashi clears his throat and reaches for a fried shrimp on his plate, "_Mmm, _this is delicious! Indeed, I think I should have been a chef, don't you think?" he said cheerfully while everyone sweat drops and sighs in embarrassment.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **_-laughs_-Review if you wish for this chapter. Now on to the next one...


	7. Situations, Questions, and more, oh my!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

**A/N: **Here's another bonus chappie for you. Chapter 7! Enjoy!

**Sakura, My Sweet Sakura!**

**Chapter 7**

_-inside Ino's bedroom; 7:09 pm-_

"Damn it! She hung up on me, so I called her again but there's no answer," said Ino in frustration. "How dare she?"

"Maybe, she doesn't want to talk to you, right now," said Choji eating a powder-covered donut.

She turns to him, "Was that suppose to cheer me up or something?"

"Well, no. Just a thought," he laughs off.

"And no eating in my room!" she yelled.

"Fine, I'll go and stand by the door."

Then she looks over to Shikamaru who was sitting by the window looking up at the cloudy night skies.

"Shikamaru, I tried. What's next?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Besides, I didn't tell you to call her."

"What! Then I did that for nothing, right?"

He turns and faces her, "You don't get it, do you?"

She tilts her head, "No, I don't."

"I'm doing this alone, Ino. Don't you see? You're messing this up for me; especially, after what you've done today at school."

"Oh, how dare you? I started out with this idea of getting Sasuke and trying to get the note from her that he gave her and also me trying to get you close to Sakura," she snaps. "And you're saying that I'm messing this up for you?"

"That's true, but this is my plan. So what I have to do is do this alone without your help!" he argued.

She scoffs, "Well, fine! I guess it doesn't hurt when I tell Sasuke that you're in love with Sakura and she knows about it and she's not telling him. Oh, and did I mention the love note you gave her?" she teased.

"You wouldn't?"

"Yes, I would," she said brushing her hair away from her face.

"You're trying to blackmail me? How could you be so low, Ino?" he said with narrow eyes.

"Well, you can't do anything to me because Sasuke knows that I'm still trying to win his heart, but he doesn't know about your feelings for Sakura. Yes, your true feelings."

He growls, "You're not getting away with this, Ino."

She laughs out loud, "You're silly, and I wasn't going to do that you, Shikamaru. I was just playing. You're my best friend. Go ahead and do what you have to do. I'm not going to stop you," she teased again.

"That's so mean, Ino," frowned Choji.

"My gosh, I was just kidding."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed and tomorrow I'm walking to school alone," frowns Shikamaru, as well.

"Shikamaru, I'm sorry. It was a joke, so come back, please?" she pleaded.

"The _hell_ with you, Ino! Some best friend you are when all you do is think about yourself trying to get with Sasuke and you're probably just jealous because I'm in love with your best friend Sakura! End of story and goodnight!" he yells and slams her bedroom door.

"But...but...I -," stammered Ino.

"He's right, Ino, you should've played with his emotions like that or else you're going to end up alone with no friends at all. Goodnight," he told her and leaves her room.

"I can't believe this. Why do I have to be the bad person when they can't even take a joke? Besides, he's right. I did went too far and I was only thinking of myself. I just wanted to help and try to get Sasuke so much, but Shikamaru is being serious about his feelings about Sakura. I have to think of something quick and make it up with them, but what?"

_-inside Shikamaru's bedroom; 7:26 pm-_

_"Sakura,"_ thought Shikamaru lying down in his bed and picturing her in his mind then a knock came upon his door. "Come in," he called in a low voice.

"Hey, Shikamaru. May I come in?" wondered Choji.

"Yeah."

Choji sits next to him on his bed, "Cheer up, Shikamaru. Don't listen to Ino. I'm behind you one hundred percent. I think its good to have feelings for some you have a crush on, but what worries me is when Sasuke finds out. So, I was thinking that you have to think of a way to tell them before it gets way too late to say you're sorry," he explains.

"Yeah, you're right. I should start thinking of that now."

"So, goodnight, buddy," he said with a big smile.

"Goodnight, Choji, and thanks."

"Anytime."

Then Choji leaves his room and closes the door behind him and thought, _"Somehow, I know for sure you'll find a way to tell them both, Shikamaru. I just know you can think of something before its too late."_

_-back at Kakashi's home; 8:57 pm-_

Sasuke was staring out his window and watching Sakura sparring outside with Kakashi-sensei then he cheers her on in every jutsu that she has done.

"Way to go, Sakura!" he claps.

"Thanks, Sasuke!"

"Now Sakura, it's getting late and you guys have school tomorrow, so let's go and get some rest, shall we?" said Kakashi.

"Sure, sensei," agreed Sakura.

"Sakura, you're doing great and have a lot of heart, but you have to stay focus and think more strategically," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, sensei, I'll keep that in mind."

He smiles, "Good."

Once they got into the house, Kakashi and Sakura went upstairs to their bedrooms. Sasuke peeks out of his door and spots them both coming down the hallway.

_"Great job, you two!"_ cheered Sasuke in a whisper.

Sakura nods with a smile.

Kakashi walks pass him and waves, _"Thanks, Sasuke. Goodnight, you two."_

_"Goodnight,"_ they both answered.

_"Hey, Sakura, come here. I want to talk to you about something,"_ he whispers to her.

_"Sure, o_kay," she whispers back as she follows him into his room.

Sakura came in and Sasuke closes the door behind him. It was the first time ever that she has been in his room because usually, he wanted people to stay out. But now, why Sakura?

"So do you like my room?" he asked her. "Even though, you're the first person that I would like to have entered my room first."

"Yes, blue and black really suits you, Sasuke," she complimented. "The colors are like cool and dark," she giggles.

"Yeah, thanks, I guess you can say that," he grins walking over to his bed then sits down on it. "Mind sitting next to me?"

"Of course not? I would love to," she said and then sits next to him. "So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Sakura, I want our relationship to base on: trust, honesty, and understanding with one another; not just _love_ alone."

"Sure, I got it," she giggles nervously.

"Now about Lee over dinner, how does he know that we're together?" he wondered.

"I don't know," she answers. "Kiba surely came on strong about it."

Sasuke sighs deeply, "Hmm, anyway, I'll talk to Lee first thing."

She nods and begins to yawn, "Well, I guess I should get going to bed now. It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah, me, too."

"Goodnight, Sasuke," she said getting up.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

They walk over to the door and he opens it for her.

"Thanks."

"Sweet dreams."

"You, too, Sasuke."

Then he watches her walk down the hall to her room and she turns to look at him with a smile.

After that, she went into her room and sighs heavily, _"I have a bad feeling when it comes to telling him the truth. Though, I still wonder should I tell him or not? I really don't want to lose him so soon. I can't lie to him. There's got to be a way for me to tell him. It just got to be!"_ she thought.

_-inside Naruto's room; 9:34 pm-_

Naruto doing push-ups on the floor, _"Sasuke and Sakura,"_ he thought. _"Hey, what does she see in him anyways? I just don't get it. Why him over me? I wish I could tell Sakura how I feel about her. And I think there's a way a to do just that."_

He stopped exercising, got up, and walks out the door. Then he tiptoes down the hallway to Sakura's bedroom and knocks on the door.

Sakura got up lazily out of her bed and walks tiredly to her door then opens it, "Yeah, what is it?" she mumbles.

_"Sakura, I need to tell you something?" _he said in a low whisper.

"What is it, Naruto?"

_"Well, that I...uh...," _he stammered then gulps. "_Well, that I really, really, like you a lot, Sakura, so don't get mad at me about it because I think you like me, too, right? Heh-heh."_

"Goodnight, Naruto," she said with a yawn and then closes the door.

_"Wow, I think I did it! She likes me! Sakura, really likes me!" said Naruto overjoyed. "I should keep this to myself, so I don't have to get crushed by Sasuke. Hee-hee-hee," he laughs rubbing the back of his head._

_-sweat drops-_

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: My questions are, will Ino ever make up for what she did? Will Sakura ever respond to Shikamaru's love note? Will Sakura tell Sasuke about what happen that night or will she continue to keep it a secret from him? Hmm…oh well, I guess we all have to find out in later in story. **Hope you enjoy these two, so you know what to do! Review! **_No flames, please!_** Sakura and Sasuke dating on the next chapter, oh yeah! _-cheers-_ Lol and take care until next time. See ya on the next chapter. _-mew!-_


	8. Finding Bliss In Ignorance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

**A/N: **Good to be back with you all as the story continues. To you all, I want to thank you for your lovely reviews and warmhearted support of my fanfic. _-smiles- _Thanks a million! You all recieve an invitation to Sakura's slumber party. Sorry, no boys allowed. Slumber party will be in an upcoming chapter, but first here's Chapter 8 plus a bonus Chapter 9. Enjoy!

**Sakura, My Sweet Sakura!**

**Chapter 8**

_-morning; next day of school; 6:32 am-_

Shikamaru got up early to walk to school alone. Ino woke up a few minutes late when she heard the door slam down the hallway outside her door. It was Choji leaving for school with crumbs of breakfast around his mouth and tries hurry to catch up with his him.

"What the-" said Ino with wide eyes.

She quickly sits up and looked at her alarm clock, "Oh no, I forgot to set my alarm clock and I'm late for breakfast. Darn, not only that, no one didn't wake me up!" she said angrily.

She got out of bed and walks over to her window. Outside, she saw Shikamaru walking to school alone and Choji was far behind trying to catch up but was lacking breaths.

_"Hey, they leaving me!" _she thought with a small growl. Then she opens her window, "Shikamaru! Choji! You guys, wait up for me!" she called out to them.

"Okay!" said Choji looking up at her in the window then over to Shikamaru who was still walking ahead. _"Ah man, I'll never catch up to Shikamaru, thanks to Ino. I wonder what's on his mind. Will he tell Sasuke that he has feelings for Sakura?" _he thought wiping the bread crumbs away from his mouth with his hands.

Shikamaru sighs, "Sakura, today I must tell Sasuke how I truly feel about you, but I need to talk with her first."

_-afternoon; bell rings for lunch; 12:00 pm-_

Students were leaving out their classes and heads to the cafeteria.

"YEAH! LUNCHTIME! FOOD!" said the outbursting Naruto. He dodges passing through other ninjas to get by and to be the first in line then suddenly he ran into someone from his english class - the new students from the sand village.

A guy with dark makeup and red hair stood above him with fiery cold eyes, "I think its best to watch yourself."

Naruto looks up, "It's you! The guy from my english class! If you want my lunch money, you can forget it!" he spats.

"Money? Who said anything about money?" said a girl with four spiky-pigtails.

Then a guy with a white and purple painted face enters, "You're such a punk come running into us like that; especially him," he frowns.

"Who are you, guys anyway?" asked Naruto.

"I'm Temari."

"I'm Kankuro."

"And I'm Gaara. Gaara of the Desert."

_"These guys are from my English class and I bet the only word they know is "death". Especially, the one with the red hair. He seems more serious to destroy than the other two," _thought Naruto getting up from the floor and keeping his eyes on the three sand-class ninja.

"Why are you staring at me? Get away from me?" said Gaara with folded arms while starring at him cold.

Temari grabs him, "You heard him! Scram, you little runt!" she said throwing him down to the floor again.

"Yeah, you punk! Go away!" said Kankuro with a grim smile.

Naruto gets up again, "Hey! I'm not going to let you guys push me around because I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be hokage someday. And when I do-", he said but then was interrupted by Sasuke running and calling out to him with Sakura by his side.

Gaara glances over Naruto's shoulder, _"That...kid,"_ he thought.

"Hey, did you hear me!" said Naruto getting upset. "I apologize for running into you like that, but I'm trying to get to the lunch line first!" he apologized with an explanation.

Gaara eyes went back to him and respond, "You're still talking. I thought I told you to get away from me or else?"

"Surely, kid! Go away while you can before we beat you up instead," said Temari folding her arms with a frown.

"Yeah," agreed Kankuro.

"Or else what makeup boy because I'm ready!" said Naruto in his fighting stance.

Some ninjas that was late coming out of their classes and only a few that was half way towards the cafeteria hurries to the scene all surrounds Naruto and the three sand-class ninjas.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" wondered Sasuke.

"I ran into these guys accidently and now they want to fight me after I've apologized!"

Sasuke taunts Naruto over, "Hey, come here."

"What?" he answers while walking over to him.

_"Come on, you can't apologize to these guys. Can't you see that you're making a big scene already? Just let it go,"_ he whispers to him.

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever," _he ignores turning back around and walks in the direction of the three.

_"Naruto is so sweet, but I don't want to see him get hurt," _worried Hinata feeling a bit shaky.

Kiba glances over to Hinata and grins, _"Wow, even Hinata looks shook-up over this. I wonder if you she fears for Naruto getting beat up. Well, whatever it is, this Naruto got guts to stand up to a kid like that."_

Shino looks on thinking,_ "Is Naruto going to fight that guy? If so, he must be insane to go up against a sand-class ninja like those three; especially the young kid in the middle with the red hair. However, Naruto doesn't know what he's getting himself into."_

"Let's go," said Gaara to the two behind him turning away.

"Hey, YOU! The redhead!" called Sasuke.

Gaara stopped in his tracks, "What? What is it?"

"What's your name?"

He turns around and responds, "My name is Gaara. Gaara of the Desert. I'm curious about yours, too. Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan."

"Sasuke Uchiha?" repeated Gaara. "Well, next time when we meet it won't be like this."

Naruto points at him, "Hey, you pick a fight with me first! As I, Naruto Uzumaki challenge you, Gaara of the Desert!"

Everyone with wide eyes gasps and whispers like crazy after what was said.

_"Oooooh!"_ howled Kiba.

Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino came into the scene.

"What's going on?" wondered Ino.

"Looks like its going to be a fight," said Shikamaru then he moves his eyes over to Sakura.

Sakura turns around and saw him looking her. They eyes met for a brief second and then she turns away with a small blush ignoring his stare.

_"Why does he always stare at me? Go away, go away!" _thought Sakura trying to fight the image of him staring at her. Then, she inhales deeply and an exhale with a sigh while putting her focus back to what was going, "Anyway, is_ Naruto crazy! That guy can crush him anytime if he wanted to. Cha-cha! Naruto, you knucklehead! What's wrong with you?"_ worried Sakura.

Gaara speaks, "I careless of who you are. Besides, I rather not waste my time fighting you when I have better things to do than to mess with you," he said darkly then walks away as the two follows close behind.

"Oh yeah! Then come and say that to my face!" cried Naruto with determination.

"Enough, Naruto!" said Sasuke placing a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto growls, "Someday I will show that guy who's important when I become hokage! Believe it! It's not over yet until the fat lady sings!"

_-everyone sweatdrops-_

Sasuke shakes his head, "Listen, Naruto, let's go to lunch, okay?"

"Beside if it wasn't for us to show up, you would be knockout by now," worried Sakura.

"Yeah, right! I would have that guy crying back home like a baby! He wouldn't even know what hit him or even see it coming because I'll be too fast for him," said Naruto confidently.

Sasuke hangs his arm around Naruto shoulders whispering, _"Naruto, remember Kakashi-sensei is to see through deception and also remember never underestimate your a opponent. Got that?"_

"I know that! Believe it! That Gaara thinks I'm a weakling, but I'm not! I'll prove to him that I'm the strongest of them all! Heh-hee-hee."

Then Naruto ran off and left the two behind, "READY, LUNCH! HERE I COME AGAIN! Hee-hee."

"Well, there he goes again," said Sakura with a sigh. "So foolish-minded."

"Yeah, Naruto is too much. Sometimes I wonder if he has a brain size of a nut," said Sasuke jokingly holding Sakura hand.

Sakura laughs, "Sasuke, that's mean."

"Just kidding, Sakura, just kidding. He's a strong kid and I believe in him. He just needs to think more about what he's doing before speaking out like that, that's all."

"Yeah, I see," agreed Sakura. "Calling on the power of the crazy knucklehead," she laughs raising up her free arm.

"Now look who's being mean?" said Sasuke with a sly grin.

She giggles, "Just kidding. Let's hurry before too many people gets ahead of us."

"Right," he agrees as they walks up faster together.

Shikamaru calls to her, but she ignores him, "Why is she ignoring me this way?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk right now," said Choji. "Besides, I don't think its the right places to get to her."

"I agree, I guess. That's billboard-brows for ya! Hey, Sasuke, wait for me!" called Ino running to catch up with Sasuke.

_"Darn. I got to get to her someway and at the right time. Maybe I should try talking to Sasuke first instead. He'll listen to me,"_ thought Shikamaru while walking. "Come on, Choji." he said as Choji follows him down to the cafeteria.

Sasuke and Sakura enter the cafeteria and waits in line next to Hinata who was next to Kiba and Kiba who was next to Shino.

"Hi, Hinata," smiled Sakura.

"Hi, Sakura and Sasuke."

Sakura pulls out a small envelope, "Hey, Hinata, here's an invitation to my slumber party that's coming up this Saturday at my house."

"It's tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, how exciting! Thanks. I'll see you there."

"Great! You're welcome."

Kiba looks down across Hinata, "Hey, you guys, look at this! Naruto getting alot of food on his plate and I bet that lunch lady down there is going to tell him to put some of that food back again."

"How embarrassing," sighs Sakura.

"What is it, Sakura?" wondered Sasuke.

"Now we're going to stay in line a bit longer because of Naruto."

"That's right. Hey, Naruto, put some of that food back! We don't want to be held up in line again!" called Sasuke over to him.

Naruto leans over and back trying to catch a glimpse of Sasuke in the lunchline, "Huh? What was that, Sasuke! Where are you?"

The lunch lady looks down at Naruto's plate while he was distracted. She slaps his hand with her spatula, but hard.

"OWW!" cried Naruto while shaking stingy feeling out of his hand.

"Hey, kid, put some of that food back! Eat that first then we'll call you all up for seconds, got it?" said the lunch lady angrily.

_"Oh, Naruto, why did you have to do that?"_ wondered Hinata.

_"That kid had it coming - again,"_ thought Shino.

Naruto rubs the back of his head, "Heh-hee, sure, what was I thinking?" he said feeling embarrassed.

Kiba laughs out loud, "Woo! Ha-ha, Naruto! You got caught by the lunch lady again and that's the fifth time this week! Ha-ha! Wow, talk about the whole week! Way to go, you loser!" he shouted.

"Shut up, dogboy! I've been waiting all morning for the afternoon bell to ring for lunch and I can eat all that's up here if I wanted to and leave YOU with nothing," said Naruto.

Kiba scoffs, _"That guy is insane talking to me like that. Who does he think he is? He's lucky that he's up there in line where I can't reach him because I'll give him a hard punch in the arm and that'll make him shut up," _he thought with a big grin.

"So what, Naruto! That's why you're not in line first after all anyways!" yelled Sakura.

"Hmph!" said Naruto. "Doesn't matter what she says. Besides, I just love it when she gets all angry at me like that. Hee-hee," he smiles.

Later, the lunch line is gone and everyone is sitting down at their tables. Naruto gobbles down his food then got up and ran when the lunch lady calls everyone up for seconds (even though Kiba beats him to the line first).

"No way, dogboy! I suppose to be here first!" shoved Naruto.

"Come on! You know I was here first!" said Kiba shoving back.

"Hey, no fighting in the lunch line!" called the lunch lady. "Therefore, both of you go at the end of the line!"

"Awww!" said the two as they heads down to the end of the line still shoving each other.

Sasuke and Sakura was still enjoying their lunch time together until Rock Lee brushes pass Sakura with his plate in his hand.

"Huh?" shocked Sakura.

Sasuke stood up, "Hey, Lee! What's the big deal brushing up against her like that?"

"You mean your girlfriend?"

"How did you know about that anyway even though I been wanting to ask you today?"

"Then I was right! You and Sakura are together?" surprised Lee.

"Wow, that's good to hear," smiled TenTen sitting down across from her, _"I wish Neji can sense that I'm interested in him, but I rather wait until the moment is right for me to tell him someday. Hmm, if only he can read my mind of how I really feel about him and how much I care about him. Though, I'm happy for Sasuke and Sakura. Their one of a kind."_ she thought dreamingly then picks up her chopsticks to eat.

"Hmm, I'm not surprised," said Neji carelessly.

"You mean anybody doesn't no about us all along being more than just friends?" said Sasuke confusingly.

"No, but I do know that Sakura doesn't deserve you! She belongs to me!"

"Oh yeah!" growls Sasuke.

"Yeah!"

"Guys, stop it!" cried Sakura. "Just sit down and eat your lunches," she halted them with her arms out.

"You know what Sasuke, you're starting to get under my skin! Can't you see that Sakura and I are meant to be?"

Sasuke sits down, "Lee, Sakura is not-" he said but was interrupted by Sakura.

She turns to Lee, "Lee, you're a good friend, but I'm with Sasuke. I hope you understand. It's better that way if we can stay as good friends," she explained.

"I understand, I guess," sighs Lee. "But if he ever disrespects you in anyway, I'm going to be there for you, Sakura. Yours truly, Rock Lee - devoted good friend of Sakura," he pledges with his bottom lip in an upward tight position and a hand across his heart.

_-Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten sweatdrops-_

"Th-That's very caring of you, Lee, but I don't think that I'll be needing any of that," said Sakura blankly and confused.

"Sit down, Lee, and shut up," said Neji pointing his chopsticks at him.

"Neji, you don't understand what it's like to be in love with an amazing girl."

"No, but I do understand what an idiot is that makes a fool out of himself that speaks nonsense."

"Oh, Neji, that's mean," said Tenten.

Lee points at himself then at him, "Are you talking about me? That's not nonsense and I'm certainly not an idiot. I'll put my life on the line for this girl if I have to."

"Aw, how sweet, Lee," said Sakura and Tenten together.

"I don't think that's necessary," said Sasuke getting annoyed.

TenTen sighs and thinks, _"If I confess my feelings to Neji like Lee does for Sakura. Maybe Neji will open up a little and say things like that to me. But who am I to say or think something like that? Of course, Neji wouldn't say anything like that because it not him. Wishful thinking, I guess."_

"Sakura, do you want to go outside now," asked Sasuke.

"Sure, I would love to," agreed Sakura.

They both pick up their sacks and their plates.

"Bye, guys," she waves.

Sasuke nods, "Later, guys."

"Bye," said the three.

Naruto gobbles down the last bit of his food after getting seconds then looks around, "Hey, where are they going?" he wondered.

"They're going outside," said Tenten who was done eating.

"Yeah, he's going with my Sakura," Lee sniffles. "SAAAKURRAAA!" he screams and it echoes throughout the cafeteria and everyone looks then turns back around. After that, he wails out loud with his head downward in his arms.

"Oh-kay," said Naruto with a raised brow. "Um, maybe I'll try asking that lunch lady for thirds. Oh, lunch lady! I'm coming up for more food!" he said with his tongue out and drooling like a hungry dog.

When Naruto got up there to the food stand the lunch lady closes the window and turns the sign over that says "CLOSED".

Naruto begins to beg her, "Aww, come on! Just a little or maybe crumb? A big crumb?"

The lunch lady shakes her head and went into her office.

_-sweatdrops-_

Naruto stares at the big "closed" sign, "Aww, how embarrassing."

_"Poor Lee, I know how you feel, but that's life. As long as you have close friends to keep you company, you'll be just find," _thought Tenten who went over to comfort him by his side.

"He'll get over it," shrugs Neji still eating.

"Neji, there's no need to be rude to Lee. He's our friend. Don't you even care about his feelings?" she asked.

He shrugs again wiping his mouth with a napkin, "Whatever."

"Tenten stands, "Neji, how can you be so cruel and cold when someday in life a girl can walk up to you and tell you how she feels about you, then what? Will you hurt her feelings, too."

"Tenten, don't worry, I'm fine," said Lee looking up with watery eyes while sniffling.

"Well, Neji?"

"I careless. That's just crazy talk."

"The girl I'm talking about is ME, Neji!"

"What?"

"See, now you acting like you don't even hear me!" she said angrily then sniffles. She left the table angry and crying with her plate in her hand. Then dumps it into the trash can and went outside to get some air.

Neji scoffs, "Hmm, girls. What's her problem?"

Lee looks up at Neji, "I think she has crush on you."

"Tenten? No way, I'm not interested. I like to stay focus on my training and being the best of

the Hyuga Clan. Not thinking about some girl that has a crush on me," said Neji shaking his head while picking up his chopsticks again to eat some more.

"That girl is our friend and her name is Tenten. Our teammate. You, Neji are the rudest person that I have ever met to hurt someone like her in that manner. So, you got to go and apologize to her," pointed Lee at him.

Neji glares at him and then yawns, "Boring. And get your finger out my face, will ya?"

"Y-You...err...I'll go and find her to see if she's okay. Unlike you, I don't think you have a heart to begin with, hmph! Go day to you!," said Lee then picks up his plate and left him behind, also.

Neji shrugs after he left and thinks back of the moments with Tenten then sighs, _"I do enjoy sparring with Tenten and she's a good friend, but then again, there's no way I'll tell her how I truly feel. I can't let feelings like that slip out. That's not me, so why should I care. Lee and Tenten are the ones that don't understand. So, whatever."_

_-outside the school during lunch break; 12:48 pm-_

Sasuke and Sakura heard someone crying and it was Tenten alone in a tree above them.

"Let me talk to her, Sasuke," said Sakura.

"Sure," he nodded.

"Hey, Tenten!" she calls.

Tenten looks down from the tree, "Oh. Hi, Sakura."

Sakura climbs up the tree and sits next to her, "What's the matter?" she wonders.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Come on, Tenten, tell me. I'm your friend, too."

"Well, you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Sure."

"Okay, let's pinky swear," said Tenten as her and Sakura pinky swears. "Well, I have a huge crush on this guy who is from my team."

"Really? That's great. It's Lee isn't it."

"No. Lee is like a brother to me. I'm talking about Neji Hyuga."

"Neji Hyuga?"

"Yes. But he just doesn't get me. I don't think he likes me very much."

"Don't say that. He's a guy and some guys just don't understand us girls at all. Neji is a toughy, but I can help you with a few advices."

"Really? How? What is it?"

_-the school bell rings for students to come inside; 1:00 pm-_

Tenten sighs, "Darn, the bell rang."

"That's okay. Here, take this. It's an invitation to my slumber party this Saturday at my house. Girls only. No boys allowed. Then will talk more about this later."

"Okay, wow! I can't wait! Who else are you inviting?"

"Well, I'm inviting all my good girlfriends like Hinata, Ino, and you. But I haven't given Ino's yet. I will, though."

"Cool! Thanks, Sakura, you're a really good friend!" smiled Tenten and gave her a big hug.

"You, too and you're welcome," she hugs her back.

Tenten jumps down the tree and met up with Lee.

"Lee!" she called.

"Tenten, I looked everywhere for you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to Sakura. I got an invitation to her slumber party tomorrow."

"That's totally awesome!"

"Yeah, but it's girls only. No boys allowed."

"What? No boys?" he repeated.

She grabs him around his wrist, "Yes. No boys. Now let's hurry to class, okay? Come on."

"Alright, alright!"

"Sakura!" called Sasuke.

"Coming, Sasuke!"

She jumps down the tree and Sasuke hands her pink sack over.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Then they both went back into the school building and a shadow came from the tree which appears to be Shikamaru.

_"She's giving out invitations for her 'girls only' slumber party. That's funny, she haven't invited Ino, yet. However, Sasuke, I must tell you about Sakura and me before it's too late for her sake. I mustn't let her get hurt first by her telling you first. I must stop feeling hesitated and get this over with," _he thought and then follows them back into the building.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **Me love Gaara, too! _Lol_ Another big fan of his. Review this chapter if you wish. On to the next chapter...


	9. Sasuke and Sakura: The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

**A/N: **Here's a bonus chapter for you. Beware of the cliffhanger. _-oops!- _Enjoy, anyways!_ -smiles-_

**Sakura, My Sweet Sakura!**

**Chapter 9**

_-end of day-_

"Ino!" called Sakura.

She turns around, "Sakura?"

"Hey, Ino, I'm inviting you to my slumber party this Saturday," said Sakura handing her her invitation.

"Thanks, but Sakura. I want to apologize about what happened since the passed few days."

"That's in the past, Ino. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Hey, give this note to Shikamaru for me."

"Sure, but Sakura-"

"Hey, I gotta go. I'll call you later."

"Okay," said Ino confusingly. "What's up with her? Well, I'll give this to that pinhead Shikamaru or maybe I should sneak a peek inside, hmm. Wait. No, I mustn't," she said to herself.

"Ino," called Choji.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Have you seen Shikamaru."

"No, not yet. Did he come out?" she asked him.

"I don't know. That's why I came to you because I thought he might be with you instead."

She shook her head.

"Hey, what's that in your hand?" he wondered.

"Something for him from Sakura."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but should I give it to him or not?"

"If its for him, yeah. Maybe it's important."

"I guess so," said Ino and places it in her pocket.

Shikamaru follows Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto on their way back home then he calls out to them, "Hey, you guys!"

They turns around, "Shikamaru?" said Sakura with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" she wondered.

"Hi. I came to speak with Sasuke for a moment if that's okay."

"Um, about what?" she said a bit nervously.

"You know, guy stuff."

"Guy stuff?"

He places a hand on Sasuke shoulders and he pulls him away, "Come, Sasuke, there's something I need for you to know."

"No, Sasuke! Let him go, Shikamaru!" shouted Sakura pulling Sasuke back to her.

Suddenly, they both start tugging him back and forth.

"Guys! Stop tugging me!" cried Sasuke.

Then, they stop and lets him go.

"Okay, what's going on here?" said Sasuke confusingly while brushing off the wrinkles of his jacket.

"Oh, it's nothing, Sasuke, so let's go, okay? Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us," said Sakura together.

"Oh-kay. Let's go then," said Sasuke blankly and confused.

"We don't want to be late," she giggles holding his arms and leaving Shikamaru behind. "Naruto, wait up!"

"Sasuke! I have to talk to you!" called Shikamaru.

"Sorry, Shikamaru! I have to go! I'm going on a date tonight!"

Shikamaru whispers to himself, _"What? That's right. He's going out with Sakura tonight. Maybe this is my chance."_

"Shikamaru!" called Ino and Choji.

"Hey, guys," he waves.

"Here, this is from Sakura. She wanted me to give this note to you," she said reaching into her pocket.

"Thanks. She wrote back! I can't believe it! I hope it something good."

"Yeah, well-," she said looking down on the ground then back up at him. "Whatever it says, I'm happy for you."

"You really mean it, Ino?"

"Yeah, why not?"

A small smiles appears on his face, "So, it looks like I have some things to do."

"Right! Let's get home to the food!" said Choji pointing the direction him.

"Training comes first and then food, Choji," said Ino shaking her head and folding her arms.

He begins to whine and then they both laughs at him.

"Not for this guy," laughed Shikamaru.

"Yeah," agreed Ino.

"Whatever. I can't help it if I love food so much," whined Choji.

"Oh, come on. Let's go home, Cho'," said Shikamaru placing his hand on his shoulder and they all heads in the direction of home.

_-Sakura's bedroom; 6:57 pm-_

Sakura was dress in a red dress gown with white flowers decorated on it. Standing in front of her mirror, she begins to feel a bit nervous and angry about earlier on their way home.

"I can't believe Shikamaru came on to us like that. Not only that, I can't believe I reacted the way I did in front of him. I hope Sasuke doesn't feel suspicious about all of that. Darn you, Shikamaru, why can't you just leave me alone. Us alone," frowned Sakura putting on her earrings and then some perfume. She turns and grabs her purse then walks out door while turning off the light in her room and closes the door behind her.

She walks downstairs and met up with Sasuke who was waiting for her dressed in a black and white suit and was holding a single red rose.

"Sakura, you look amazing," he said handing her the rose.

"Thank you, Sasuke. You look very handsome yourself," she smiled.

"Thanks. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's go, shall we?"

She nods and places her hand in his gracefully. Then, they went into the living room to watch a movie.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke."

"The movie we're going to watch is "_The Little Rascals: the Movie_."

"Great! That's my favorite movie."

"Mines, too. Let's watch it together, Sakura."

"Love to."

He puts the movie in the DVD player and press play. Then, they both sit on the sofa and begin watching the movie.

_-still movie time; 8:12 pm-_

An hour has passed; Sasuke and Sakura were still watching the movie. While outside, Shikamaru shows up at their house glaring through their window behind a bush and watches them laughing and cuddling. He thought, _"Sakura. Darn, if only that was me by your side like that."_ So, he left from behind the bush and went around the house. He stares up at her bedroom window dressed up in a denim jean jacket with a red shirt, dark pants and white shoes. His hair was damped and slicked back (not in a ponytail) as he begins to climb up to her bedroom window.

"Eh, I got to get up there and tell Sasuke the truth about Sakura and I before she tells him. Besides, I thought they were going to the theater, but they weren't there. So, I had a strong feeling that maybe they're at home and so they are the whole time. What a drag. I should have came here first," he whispers to himself.

Suddenly, Choji shows up and watches Shikamaru as he climbs up to her window, "Hey, Shikamaru," he whispers loudly behind a bush.

Shikamaru turns around surprised, "Choji?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Choji, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"Hey, is Ino still asleep," he asked Choji.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I wanted to do this alone. Anyway, I want you to go back home and don't wait up for me. Oh, and make sure Ino doesn't wake up."

"Fine, buddy. I'll do that, but be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, now get going."

"Right."

Choji leaves to go back home and Shikamaru finally made it to her window. He looks around the room, opens the window, and crawls in. He inhales the sweet aroma of her room and exhales slowly while standing.

He thought, "Sakura's bedroom. I can't believe I'm in her room again even though I'm not suspose to be here."

He walks over turning on a lamp that was by her bedstand. Then, he places his hand on her bed and sits on it. While looking around her room, he starts to yawn and rubs his eyes.

"Whoa, I think I'm getting sleepy," he said then suddenly he didn't hear anymore laughing downstairs. "Hmm, that's strange. I don't hear anymore laughing."

Shikamaru turns off the lamp and walks over to door placing his ear against the door, "Hmm, I still don't hear anything."

He opens the door quietly and peeks out both ways of the hallway. There was no sound. So, he steps out and heard a tinging noises as if he heard something hitting against a glass or plate.

"What? What's that noise?"

He went downstairs slowly and met the end of the stairs, "It's coming from the dining room."

_-8:56 pm; in the dining room; Sasuke and Sakura eating dinner-_

"Sasuke, this is great. I love it."

"Thanks, I made it myself."

"Really? How sweet?"

"It wasn't easy, but I manage. I had a little help."

She giggles, "Sasuke, that what I like about you. You give everything your all and never give up even when you try your very best at things."

"Yeah, but I try not to go overboard with everything. Sometimes it's hard to do some things and in end you think that it's okay."

"I agree to that."

Shikamaru leans against the wall and eavesdrop on there conversation.

"Sakura, I want to ask you question," asked Sasuke.

She answers, "Okay."

"About earlier today, what was that about?"

She nearly choke and thought, _"I knew this was coming. Why ask that question, Sasuke?"_

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, well, that Shikamaru, he can be pain sometimes, but not like Naruto. Anyway, he's a great guy and not annoy like someone I know."

"I see."

_-Shikamaru flashback when he came home reading Sakura's note-_

_To Shikamaru,_

_Hey, I read your note and I was thinking, "Why me? Why can't you just leave me alone?" I know that you like me and all. But I can tell that you like me more than a friend. You're trying to say that you love me and I know that's what you meant, isn't it? Listen. I like you, but only as a friend; nothing more. So, please, leave Sasuke and I alone. I hope you understand this. Let's stay as good friends and nothing more. Besides, tonight, I'm telling Sasuke about what had happen that day between you and I. I thought to myself that I need to get this off my chest. I can't keep secrets from him when he has done nothing but good for and been good to me. I love Sasuke with all my heart and he's the only love that I loved since day one. It's nice to know that you have a crush on me and I know you do, so don't it to the next level of our good friendship. I can't take all these matters in one day or everyday. Please, understand and stay sweet even though life's a drag. I'm sure someday, you're going to like someone who truly caught your eyes. Trust me. She'll come around. Gotta go. Later._

_-Sakura_

_-end of flashback-_

_"No, I don't understand, Sakura. You didn't say that about me in your letter. Why are you being so different now?" _thought Shikamaru.

"So, tell about this slumber party thing your planning tomorrow night for the girls?"

"As always, no boys allowed. I invited Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. And we're going to do a lot girl stuff."

"Talking about boys, right?"

"Like the usual."

"Are you going to talk about you and I?"

"Maybe."

Sasuke gave her a sexy glare.

"Well, yeah, Sasuke. Stop looking at me like that, will ya?" she blushed.

"I knew it. Anyway, I know you all are going to have a great time."

"Mhmm," she said eating and then swallows her food. "Sasuke, tell me, what do you think of the "Gaara of the Desert" guy? He seems like a creepy guy with that goth makeup. Was he trying to pick a fight with you?"

"I think so, but then again, I know better of not to underestimate my opponent. He's a rival, anyway, so what is that he got against me? I've done nothing to him. He's such a fool."

"In his voice sound like he does. Besides, Gaara and the other two are new students and they have been in our school for three days now. So, already, they are starting trouble."

"Yeah, I know," he scoffs and then puts some food in his mouth with his chopsticks.

While they were still eating, Shikamaru here's someone coming downstairs. It was Naruto sleepwalking in his white pajamas as he heads toward the kitchen drooling. Shikamaru hide behind the counter and peeks around making sure nobody doesn't see him. Naruto opens the fridge and grabs a bid drumstick from a chicken that they had for dinner earlier.

He mumbles, "Yummy, drumstick. This is mines, sensei, and you can't have it. You...can't...have...it. It's...mines...for-ev-er...and ev-er...ever," he said while eating the drumstick and when he was done, he throws the bone back into the fridge on a plate where he got it from.

_"Oh, that's so disgusting,"_ thought Shikamaru in disgust.

When the bone hits the plate, Sasuke and Sakura stops eating and talking.

"What was that, Sasuke?"

"Don't know. Maybe it's Kakashi-sensei. Perhaps, he's getting a snack are something in the kitchen."

"Yeah, I guess so then. Hmm."

Shikamaru heart beats fast and was hoping not to be caught or seen. All was silence as Naruto continues to sleepwalk upstairs. Sasuke and Sakura went back to eating and talking while Shikamaru can finally breathes normally again.

_"Whew, that was close,"_ he thought pulling back a few loose strands of his hair away from his face.

He went over back against the wall and continues to eavesdrop on their conversation again.

"Sakura, there's something that I've been wanted to tell you face to face?"

"Yes, Sasuke? What is it?"

"I love you, Sakura, and you mean so much to me."

"Sasuke, that's so sweet."

"That's why I pick something out for you. I bought it with my allowance that I've saved up, but don't worry; I still have a lot left over."

"Really?"

"Yes," he said then pulls out a retangle size box from inside his jacket's pocket and opens it.

It was a silver heart-shaped diamond locket.

Sakura eyes widen was left breathless in surprise, "Aww, my gosh, Sasuke, its so beautiful," she said tearfully, while Sasuke got up and places it around her neck.

"You are my one and only, Sakura. You truly deserve this."

"Oh my, am I dreaming? Is this really true?"

"Yes, it's true and it's not a dream."

"Then it's real."

"Like us, Sakura."

She couldn't say more, but was still surprised by the gift.

"Really, Sakura, I want you to understand. To let you know now is that I don't have any feelings about any girl, but you."

"Sasuke," she blushes.

"It's the truth. So, do you have anything you will like to say or to give me?"

Sakura thinking, _"So should I tell him now about Shikamaru and everything that had happened; even between us with that kiss? I did plan on to, but should I just go on spitting it out already."_

"Sakura? Hey, are you alright?" he asked a bit worried.

"Yes, Sasuke, there is something that I want to tell you and it's something that you should know before we go any further in our relationship," she said trying to stay together.

"Okay, I'm listening," he said feeling a bit nervous and uneasy of what she about to tell him.

Shikamaru gulps and thinks, _"This is it! I must stop her!"_

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **A cliffhanger, I know, but come on now, there's still more to come. However, I really hope you enjoy these two chapters as I continue the story which forms into this love triangle. Starting from here, things will go downhill and in the end...well, you just have to wait and see. _-hint, hint-_ Don't you love happy endings?**_ No flames, please. _**And thanks for reading and I really appreciate your support. Come again and see ya on the next chapter. _-mew!-_


	10. The Heartbreaker

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

**A/N: **It's good to be back after a long break and writing again. Hello, everyone! I apologize for the long wait, but wait no more. _-i like saying that!; mew!- _Anyway, Happy New Years to you all and Happy Valentines Day! Though, this chapter may break your heart. Here's Chapter 10! Enjoy!

**Sakura, My Sweet Sakura!**

**Chapter 10**

"Sasuke, I-" she was interrupted when Shikamaru shows up.

"Sakura, wait!" he yelled.

"Shikamaru!" they said together in surprise.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in here?" wondered Sasuke.

"From the window," he answered.

Sasuke looks confusingly, "What? From the win-"

"Yeah, but Sasuke, there's something that you must know."

"What is it, now that you ruin our dinner date for this evening?"

"Shikamaru, no! Let me tell him, okay?" cried Sakura with a guilty look on her face.

"No, Sakura! Let me!" insisted Shikamaru.

Sasuke place his hands on the table, "Will somebody tell me what on earth is going on here?!"

Sakura clears her throat and then answers, "Okay. Um...Sasuke, what I'm about to tell you isn't my fault. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"What?" said Sasuke looking more confused and clueless as ever. "Sakura, please, get to the point? What's going on?"

"Well, this little incident happened a few days ago," she started. "It all started of the love note you gave me and there was a very few people that I knew who were so anxious to read it. Don't ask why because I don't know."

"Okay, what else?" he said then sits down in his chair.

Sakura remains standing and looks at him nervously with shaky hands which she starts to fumble them, "So, I was in my room-"

"Sakura, please, tell me?" said Sasuke getting agitated.

Shikamaru spoke surprisingly out of the blue, "We kissed, okay! I kissed, Sakura!"

Sasuke looks at him, then at her, and then at him again with wide eyes.

_"Oh no, it's all over now,"_ thought Sakura looking down at the floor then looks over to Sasuke.

"I see," he answers while taking a small sip of water then places back down on the table. "Is that all? Ha ha ha! I thought you were going to tell me that Shikamaru and Ino are going out together because I saw the way she was looking at you Shikamaru."

"What? No way! I'm being serious! Sakura and I-"

Sasuke stands and interrupts, "Be quiet! I'm not deaf! How dare you, Shikamaru? You're my friend! I never thought this side of you EVER to do this to me! How could you?" he said angrily towards him.

"Sasuke, it wasn't on purpose. I didn't want to do that. He did this to me. I would never hurt you, Sasuke. I love you!" cried Sakura.

He sighs but still upset, "It's not that Sakura. It's that you've waited and that you should've told me this much sooner then maybe things would've been worked out and possibly forgotten. But no, you decide to wait and tell me now. That's what I'm a bit upset about, but I can't get mad at you. I love you too much to lose you, Sakura," smiled Sasuke.

_"Oh, Sasuke," _she thought.

Shikamaru steps in again, "Listen, Sasuke, this is what I wanted to tell you about when you guys were walking home. Honestly, I wanted to apologize about it, but I couldn't get Sakura out of my mind. Yes, she's a good friend and I really can't get over the fact that I think I'm in love with her."

"You _think_, huh?" said Sasuke turning in his direction in an angry voice. "You came in here sneaking around, spying on us, possibly eavesdropping, ruined my dinner date with the only girl that _I _love, and next thing you tell me that _you think_ you're in love with her. You know what? Maybe you are, I don't know, but Sakura will always be my girl!"

Shikamaru leans against the wall try to stay calm and cool then sighs, "You have ever right to be upset at me, Sasuke. I'll tell you all what happened that night. It was still a bit early and the sun was going down. It was nightfall, I thought to myself that I didn't want to do this, but I went for it anyway. Then, I begin to climb up to Sakura's bedroom to get the love note so I can read it, while Choji was distracting you guys by coming over," he started.

"Wait? Choji was in on this, too?" asked Sasuke with a raised brow.

"Yeah, but I believe that he wanted to be a part of this either. Now back about the love note, I saw and snatched it from her bed. When I kept hearing her coming, I hid then I threw the note back on her bed when she was looking for it. Then when I saw her looking for it, I realize how beautiful Sakura was, therefore, it wasn't worth reading it. Later, she found it, got it off her bed and then went back into the bathroom. From there, I came out and sat on her bed waiting until she came out. She was about to scream, so I ran over to cover her mouth. I told her that I'll let her go if she doesn't scream and she agreed. She desperately wanted me out of her room, so I kissed her and hugged her. Then I came up with a lie at first saying that I wanted her to be my girlfriend when really I came up to her room for the love note you gave her. After all that, I left and got my fingers smashed by her window and landed in the bushes below," he explained.

"So that explains the bandages wrapped around your fingers! You was in her room that day and lied about it saying something else!" yelled Sasuke.

"But Sakura told me that she knew all along that I was in her room the whole time!" said Shikamaru pointing at her.

Sakura gasps.

"What?" surprised Sasuke. "Is this true, Sakura? Please, tell me that he's lying?"

Sakura removes the silver heart-shaped locket from around her neck placed it Sasuke's hand.

He looks down at it and then at her, "Sakura."

"It's true, Sasuke. All of it. I knew he was my room the whole time and I could've done something about much sooner when I found out he was there. All because of that love note that everyone was dying to read. Though, it was none of their business. You want me, Rock Lee, Naruto, and now Shikamaru. Their all like me very much, but we're still good friends. I never meant for this to happen unexpectedly. Maybe we weren't meant to be after all. There's still so much that I want us to do together and have fun, but-"

Sasuke interrupts, "But we can still do that, Sakura. It's not too late. Stop blaming yourself. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Yes, it is. This is too much for me, Sasuke. I can't take this anymore!"

"Sakura...I forgive you. It's not your fault. Please, don't take it too hard, okay?"

She sobs, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. You deserve someone better than me. Someone who's honest. Someone you can trust. Someone you can love for who she is. And that person isn't me."

"So, you're breaking up with me, Sakura?"

"Goodnight, Sasuke. Thanks for dinner and everything. Stay sweet, okay?" she said tearfully.

She thought to kiss him, but couldn't because what just happen was too much for her. So she ran upstairs crying all the way up to her bedroom and slams the door.

Shikamaru looks over to Sasuke, "Um...I'm sorry for coming in like this but I-"

"Shut up!" said Sasuke clutching the locket in his hand.

"Hm?"

"It's because of you that we broke up, Shikamaru!"

"Wait! Let me explain. I'm only partial in this," said Shikamaru with wide eyes.

"Well then, who's the other person involve besides you and Choji?"

"I can't say."

He got up and pushed Shikamaru up against the wall; turning him around; locking his right arm behind his back.

Shikamaru cries out, "Aaah, damn it, Sasuke! Let go of me!"

"Then, tell me before I break your freaking arm!"

"I can't! Aaah! Let go!"

"Is it Ino that made you do this?"

"What's it to you?"

Sasuke puts more pressure to his arm and wrist, "Well, is it?"

"Okay, okay! Yeah! It's was her at first but she gave up on her own plans and I made her bail out on mines so I can go it solo! Right now, I think she has other interests or something! Maybe other than you! I don't know what she's up to! Aaah!" cried Shikamaru painfully.

Sasuke releases him, "I hope you're telling me the truth because when I talk to her tomorrow and if she tells me something different, I know who to come after," he pointed.

Shikamaru rubs both his wrist and arm, "Fine."

He watches Sasuke walks pass him.

However, while Sasuke walks up the stairs, he stops in the middle of the staircase looking down at him from the kitchen angrily, "For now on Shikamaru, we're no longer good friends, but rivals."

"I wish we don't have to be because if that's what you want, then that's what you'll get," he said with a small grin then left out the front door.

_"Damn you, Shikamaru!" _thought Sasuke.

He opens his palm and glares down at the locket, "Sakura, why? You and Shikamaru? I wish it didn't have to end like this. I got to get you back somehow, someway," he said as a single tear fell from his eye.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **"Sasuke, go after her!" I said. Now after this, things will get a bit more heated and unexpected as shocking secrets fly in the "Girls Only slumber party". Hey, haven't I mention the boys having one, too? Well, it's not Sasuke's but Naruto's "Boys Only sleepover party". You don't want to miss this. I'm planning on making the next chapter longer plus a bonus chapter if I get carried away of typing. There will be laughter, serious talks, and girl gossips or might even a... _-wait! oops, was that too much?-_ Anyway, thanks for reading and come again. Don't forget to review, please! lol. _-mew!-_


	11. Crushed: When Love vs Envy & Greed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

**A/N**: I'm back again! Apologize for the entire long wait but I hope this is worth the wait. -hmph, talk about more drama- To you all that's still reading this fanfic, I want to thank you for waiting patiently. Thanx for the ones that continue to leave amazing reviews and still supporting this fanfic. Without it, I can't approve what's been given - your honest opinions. This chapter was suppose to be two parts until my pc crashed over the summer, so I have to share my work on a personal laptop. -pouts- Anyway, also this chapter suppose to be the slumber party but it seems that I have to start over on it again. I memorize some things were written. (yeah, i been started on it, but never finished it.) Though, It will be in the next chapter coming up. Again, I hope this is worth the wait and I promise you this is a great long chapter just for you all! Here's chapter 11. Enjoy!

**Sakura, My Sweet Sakura**

**Chapter 11**

-next day; Friday morning-

It was another fine morning when Sakura's alarm went off and the rays of sunlight came shining through her bedroom window. She reaches out fumbling over it to turn it off and then it went silent. She opens her eyes slowly as the light from the sun stings them. Next, she sat up in bed and yawns sheeply then rubs her eyes. After that, she got out of bed when suddenly there was a knock at her door.

_"Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" _she thought. _"Please, don't let it be Naruto."_

She walks over to answer it and then when she opens door, it was...Sasuke Uchiha!

Her eyes widen, "Sasuke!" she thought surprisingly.

"Good morning, Sakura," he smiled warmly. "How are you?"

"Good morning. I'm okay, I think. So, what's up?" she wondered.

"I was wondering if you would like to come downstairs to eat breakfast with me and then we can walk to school together?"

She sighs softly, "Sure, I guess so."

"Great! I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay. I'll go and get ready."

He grins with a nod then left to go downstairs and wait for her to come down whenever she's done.

Sakura closes the door but really wasn't in the mood for conversation. She just wants some time alone to be by herself. Though, she couldn't turn his offer down to walk together to school. She was used to it and being with him makes her feel safe and happy knowing that they care for one another.

"I better get ready for school. I don't want to keep him waiting," she said to herself with her back up against the door and then walks inside her bathroom closing the door behind her.

-downstairs-

Naruto finishes eating his breakfast in the kitchen and picks up an extra snack from the fridge then closes it back. He places his snack inside his sack and starts to head out as he passes by Sasuke who was still waiting for Sakura then he calls out to him turning.

"Hey, Sasuke! Do you want me to wait for you and Sakura, though, I'm in a bit of a hurry?" said Naruto while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Um...No, that's okay. I'm just waiting for Sakura to come down so we can eat breakfast together and then walk to school."

"That's sounds great! So I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Yeah, sure. Um...Naruto what's that in your hand?" wondered Sasuke.

Naruto scratches the back of his head, "Oh, these are some invitations to my sleepover tomorrow."

"Really? I hope I'm not invited."

"What!! You are invited, Sasuke! Here, you're the first," he said handing him an invitation.

"I don't want it, Naruto."

"Oh, come on, Sasuke! Take it."

"I said I don't want it!"

"Why?"

"Because I know someone that's going to be there is the person that I don't want to be around for awhile," said Sasuke with folded arms with a look of fury in his eyes.

Naruto wonders, "Who? Tell me, tell me!"

"It's none of your business."

"Can I take a guess?"

"It's none of your business."

"For a second there, I thought you was talking about me."

"No. It's not you, Naruto. Even though, you are annoying."

"You always say that about me, so it's not me right?"

He turns to face him, "Naruto, are you stupid or an idiot? Or maybe you just hard of hearing? I said it's none of your business!"

"Isn't Lee? Or Choji? Or Kiba? Or Shino? How about Neji? Or maybe that new student with the creepy red-head and makeup that wanted to fight you the other day? Am I forgetting someone? Oh yeah, what about Shik-."

Naruto was interrupted when Sasuke's hands slaps his shoulders with anger in his eyes, "Naruto, just..just stop talking, will ya? Okay, got it?"

Naruto moves his hands away then rubs his shoulders, "Ow! Sasuke, what's the matter with you?"

"Heh. Don't be such a baby," he grins slightly. "Besides, did you say that you were in a hurry?"

"Yeah, but I can stay a few minutes. So here, take my invitation anyway. I'm looking forward of you showing up, okay, Sasuke?"

"Sure, I guess," he sighs, but was still thinking about the offer if he should go or not.

Sasuke took the invitation and places it inside his short's pocket.

Then Naruto and Sasuke saw Kakashi coming downstairs with a big yawn, "Morning, boys!"

"Morning, Kakashi-sensei!" they both answered.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked.

Sasuke answers, "She's upstairs getting ready for school.

"I see. Well, who made breakfast this morning?"

"I did, Kakashi-sensei," replied Sasuke.

"Smells great," he smiles.

"Though, we're out of milk, Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto.

"We are?"

"Mmhmm."

Kakashi raises a brow, "Well, I'll go buy some more later."

He walks over to the fridge and opens it. Then what he saw was pretty common as he pulls out a plate with a chicken bone on it, "Naruto?" called Kakashi.

"Yeah, sensei?" he answers.

"Have you've been sleepwalking again last night?" asked Kakashi.

He scratches the back of his head again then replies, "Hehehe. Must've been my stomach again. You know, you can't argue with it. Believe it!" he laughs nervously.

Kakashi smiles then looks over at Sasuke who was waiting by the stairs patiently and has a small grin on his face.

_"Hmm. I wonder if Sasuke is feeling okay today? He looks as if something is bothering him," _he thought.

"Kakashi-sensei!" called Naruto.

He turns to his attention, "Hm?"

"Hey, don't get mad at me! I was hungry!"

"I'm not mad, Naruto. Anyway, I'll tell you what you can do for me in return, so are you ready to hear what it is?"

"Oh no! Come on, sensei! I apologize! If you had wanted the rest of the chicken, I'll let you have it!"

"No, not at all. I forgive you. I just want you to empty out this plate and wash it."

He scoffs, "Really? That's all? Sure, that's easy, sensei. Washing this dish isn't bad. No problem."

Kakashi grins, "Of course not, if you're going to wash more after dinner when you come home tonight."

"Ah, come on, Kakashi-sensei! I have plans!"

"And what is that?" he asked handing him the dish.

"I'm planning a sleepover this weekend," whined Naruto while washing the dish in the sink with a soapy sponge.

"That's good to hear," said Kakashi as he sits down and reaches for the newspaper that was on the table.

"Err...I'm done," said Naruto placing the plate with the other dishes to dry off.

"I'm proud of you. Now have a nice day at school, Naruto!"

Naruto waves, "Yeah, yeah, sure thing, sensei," he said while picking up his sack and then left for school to deliver his invitations to his friends.

Later, Kakashi reaches for his cup of tea. While he was taking small sips of it, he glances over to Sasuke who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with his hands resting under his chin. He calls to his attention.

"Sasuke? Is something the matter?" he asked him.

Sasuke sighs calmly, "No, not really."

Sakura comes downstairs, "Morning, sensei!" she said cheerfully replacing her sadness with a smile.

"Morning!" he answers back.

"I'm here, Sasuke. Sorry for the long wait," she apologizes.

Sasuke gives a small smile, "It's fine. Let's just eat what we can."

Sakura nods in agreement as she walks over to the table, "Wow! You made this breakfast, Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?" he asked while pulling out her chair then she sat in it.

She pulls her chair up, "Sure, it looks fantastic. I wish I can stay to eat it all."

Kakashi looks over, "If not, I'll eat it," he said with his mouth full of breakfast.

"No way, Kakashi-sensei!" said Sakura.

"Ha-ha! I'm just kidding, Sakura."

Sasuke looks over to her, "That's okay if you don't eat it all, Sakura. What's matters that I put my heart into making it for all of us."

"Really, Sasuke?"

"Yeah!"

"How sweet of you," she smiles.

After when they finish eating their breakfast, they went off to school. Then later, Kakashi left for school to teach his class.

_(Notice: If you haven't notice or watch Kakashi's actions, should he be at the school before the students shows up. We all pretty know him from his lateness from time to time in the series and the movies, right? Anyway, I'm sure all us Kakashi-girlfan love him still even though some us can be late to show up on time, too. laughs)_

-school bell rings for students to go inside the building to their classes-

In the hallway, so far, Naruto passes out his sleepover invitations to Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino. Now he has only two left. One for Lee and one for Neji.

"Great! I have two left and I can't wait for tomorrow!" excited Naruto.

"Naruto!" said a familiar voice from a distance.

"Huh?!"

It was Rock Lee calling out to him while dodging pass the other students.

"Lee?"

"Hey, Naruto. I saw you passing out something back there to those guys! I want one! Is there one for me? What is it, what is it?" wondered Lee.

"Those were invitations to my sleepover tomorrow. Matter of a fact, I glad you came. Here's one for you," said Naruto handing him his invitation.

"All right! I'm invited! I'm invited to a sleepover and all of you are jealous! Ha-ha-ha!"

The other students glares at them both.

Naruto whispers, _"Hey, Lee. Don't get carried away before someone else asks for one when I don't have one for them."_

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Well, gotta go to class. I'll see you later or tomorrow. Thanks, Naruto!" he waves.

"Now I have one left and this is for Neji," he thought. "I wonder what he'll think or say when I give this invitation to him."

_-Naruto inner thought-_

_"Hey, Neji! Here's an invitation for you. It's for my sleepover tomorrow. I hope you can make it."_

_Neji takes the invitation and tears it in Naruto's face._

_"There you go, Uzamaki. Thanks, but no thanks. I got other plans for this weekend. Why would anyone come to your lousy and boring sleepover anyways? Sleepovers are for clowns, losers, and idiots like you not I. So get out of my face and go kick rocks or do something."_

_Neji turns around and laughs his head while walking down the hallway._

_-end of inner thought-_

Naruto walks to class, "No way! Would Neji actually do that? Maybe I shouldn't give it to him. But his name is on it. If I don't give it to him, then I'm less of a coward. (I'm not saying that I'm afraid of him if that's what you guys who are reading this thinking. Believe it!) However, if I do, he'll probably think, _'Hey, Uzamaki! I think this is really cool! A sleepover, wow! No one has never invited me before to any party. Thanks, Uzamaki! You're a good friend!' _in which, I doubt he'll say something like that but I really hope he'll take it in a good manner," he said among himself then sits in his assign seat.

Next, he saw Neji walks into the classroom then he takes his seat while placing his black sack on the side of his desk.

_"Okay, here it goes," _thought Naruto. _"Psst, Neji! Hey, here's an invitation to my sleepover tomorrow. Hope to see you there," _he whispers.

Neji looks at the invitation and took it, "Sure, thanks. I'll think about it."

Naruto turns back around in his desk, "Great, that went well! I thought he'll tear it up into confetti and sprinkle it onto the floor then step on it or something. But he gladly accepted it. Whew! I'm glad that parts over. So I'm relieved and happy..for now. Just can't wait for the tomorrow night."

-a few hours passes; lunch break & recess-

Inside the cafeteria, Sasuke sits alone at the table until Sakura spots him from a distance while holding her plate of lunch in her hands.

_"What should I do?" _thought Sakura. _"Should I go and sit next to him. If I do that, I feel like we're together again. Hmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt to say 'hello' to him. Besides, we're still friends, right?"_

She walks over at the table that Sasuke is sitting at and calls to him.

"Hello, Sasuke!"

Sasuke turns to her, "Hi, Sakura!"

She smiles then skips a sit away from him.

He looks at her, "Sakura, what's the matter? Are you alright? I'm not going to bite. Please, I don't mind you sitting next to me. We're still friends, right?"

"Yeah, friends. Of course, I don't mind," she laughs forcibly while moving to sit next to him.

"You're being silly," he laughs.

"I guess so," she giggles. "Where's Naruto?"

"He went up for seconds."

"Oh, he such a greedy pig. The lunch lady should just give him the whole bin."

They both laugh.

"Yeah, you're right about that. Nice one!"

"Yep!"

Sasuke looks over at the lunch line for seconds, "Hmm..That sure is a long line up there. I thought Naruto would be first one up there. I guess I was wrong."

"I agree. Maybe the lunch lady put him in the back of the line again for skipping or fighting with Kiba to be first in line,"

"I guess so because he's pouting like a big baby. Kiba seems further up the line this time than Naruto. I suppose they didn't fight this time," said Sasuke as he turns back around to his plate to finish eating.

Sakura blushes and begins to eat alongside with him.

Then a familiar voice shows up next to Sasuke.

"Hi, Sasuke! Dreamt about me last night?" asked Ino.

"Heh-heh. Nope."

Ino slaps her forehead, "Aw, darn it." She leans over, "Hi, Sakura."

"Hello, Ino."

_"What's wrong with her?"_ thought Ino.

Sasuke turns to her, "Actually, Ino, I do want to ask you something."

"Yes, Sasuke! Ask me anything as long it's a question about you and I," excited Ino with her hands together.

"Let's talk about this outside, okay?"

"Sure."

"Um..Sakura, we'll be back. Would you watch my lunch for me until I get back? This won't take long."

"No, I don't mind. I'll still be here."

"Thanks, Sakura."

"No problem."

He left the table with Ino by his side as Sakura watches them leaving the cafeteria together.

_"I wonder what's going on?"_ thought Sakura.

-outside the cafeteria; Sasuke speaks with Ino-

"Ino?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"I want to know what's going on between you, Shikamaru, and the love note thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ino, you know what I'm talking about. Don't toy with me. Let's be serious about this. What were you and Shikamaru have been up to lately?"

"Nothing."

He places a hand on her shoulder, "I'm going to ask you again. Ino, what were-?"

"Okay, I'll tell you."

"Good. So we can get to the bottom of this."

While they were talking, up in the tree was Rock Lee and TenTen. They both spotted Sasuke and Ino which seems to them as if they are having a serious talk.

"Hey. Sasuke looks really upset about something," said TenTen.

"Maybe he's trying to break up with Sakura so he can be with Ino and then Sakura could be all mines at last, ha-ha!" Lee said cheerfully with balled fists in front of his face.

"Keep it down. No way, Sasuke wouldn't do that to Sakura. Sasuke loves Sakura. Why would he even try to get with Ino?"

Lee shrugs his shoulders, "He's cheating! That's what he's doing! We must tell Sakura. No, I must tell her myself."

"Hush. I said keep it down. That's not true. We can't jump into conclusions like that."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"Um..well TenTen, look what Ino is doing now," pointed Lee.

TenTen looks down over at the two, "Huh?"

-back to Sasuke & Ino conversation-

"Sasuke, I did it because I was trying to get closer to you," she said placing her hand on his face. "I didn't think you take it so personal."

He moves her hand away from his face, "Stop that! No, that's not what I mean! Because of all this, Ino, she broke up with me."

"I'm sorry that had happened Sasuke between you and Sakura. Shikamaru told me that he liked her and I used this moment at my advantage to try to see if I can get you that way. But I didn't know he was developing feeling for her at the time. He didn't tell me until later when I asked him of why didn't he get the love note that you wrote to her. I know you really like Sakura more than me," she begins to sob.

"That's not true. I like you, Ino, but only as a friend is all. Ino, why? This doesn't make you a better person, you know. You used Shikamaru's feelings for Sakura to try to get to me isn't right at all. Sakura and Shikamaru and I are your friends. You can't go around playing and using peoples emotions to get what you want. That's called being 'greedy'."

"I was desperate and jealous, Sasuke! Please, forgive me, too? You know I never meant to hurt you in any way like that. I don't want to do this anymore," she cries as she wraps her arms around him.

-back to TenTen and Lee-

Lee eyes widen and gasps, "See, see! What did I tell, TenTen? He's cheating on Sakura. He's cheating, what did I tell you? I'm right! No one should treat Sakura like that, TenTen. She needs to know right now. Oh, my poor sweet Sakura. Why do she have to put up with the jerk."

"Wait, Lee. She's crying. There's nothing wrong with comforting a friend that's crying."

"Oh, yeah. Then how come he's embracing her bac? Looks lovey-dovey to me."

TenTen looks again, "He's not cheating. He's comforting his friend because she is crying. Gosh, Lee!"

-back to Sasuke & Ino-

Sasuke lets go of Ino and she let's go of him.

Ino wipes away her tears, "I'm sorry about that, Sasuke."

He sighs, "No, that's okay. We're friends still, but Ino you know better than that. This really hurts me, you know. And you say that you don't want to do this anymore because the damage is already done, am I right?"

"No. That's not it."

"Then what is it? What are you hiding, Ino?"

"I have a crush on someone but it's not you anymore, okay!"

Sasuke scoffs, "You're bluffing. That's not what you want me to believe. Like who?"

Ino folds her arms, "I'm not telling. And that's fine, if you don't believe me because _I am _telling the truth."

"You know, like I said, this really hurts me."

"I know."

No, you don't. I lost the girl that I love the most of all and for that, I got dumped because of the schemes, secrets, and lies that you and Shikamaru had been up to all this time. I wish Sakura didn't had to go through with this. Surely, she would've told me sooner, if I'd known earlier what was wrong with her. I know she didn't want to hide anything from me. She's a smart and bright girl. I know it was tearing her upside. All of this is just too much for me to handle all in one day. I told her that its not her fault and the she shouldn't take it so hard. I've already forgiven her. I love her and I didn't want us to end so soon. And last night, I want to break Shikamaru's face, but I know better. Speaking of him, he told me about you having some other interests or something other than me. Is that true? What's up with that?"

"With that? I don't know what he's talking about to tell you the truth. What else did he say? However, like I told you I do have an 'interest' in someone, but I didn't tell him. I only just told you that it is 'someone' other than you is all."

"He told me that Choji was part of this, too."

"Yeah, but he really didn't want to though. So, he's innocent."

"Hmm...well, I guess that's all for now. But don't think this is over. I'm not done with you yet."

Sasuke left Ino behind and walks back into the cafeteria.

Ino sighs and kneels on the ground, "Oh, Sasuke. I don't think you've forgiven me completely, haven't you? I hope that there's some way to make it up to you and Sakura. Just something. Gosh, what have I done? He's right. I am being greedy, but now that Shikamaru in love with Sakura. I'm beginning to...-sobs-...oh, Shikamaru!" she cried to herself.

-back in the cafeteria-

"Hey, Sakura!" called Shikamaru.

She sighs, "Oh, you again. What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you about yesterday last night."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sakura, I apologize, but I can't help the way I feel about you. Besides, he has to know now."

"Yeah, but not like that!"

"Then tell me, Sakura, when were you going to tell him?"

"I wanted to tell him sooner, though, I didn't think it was a big deal then. I thought I was having it all under control and hoping that you will stop and leave me alone."

He sits next to her, "Sakura."

"Get away from me! Because of you, this is all your fault!" she yelled.

"Hey!" called Sasuke. "What are you saying to her? Get away!" he spats.

Shikamaru stood up, "I only wanted to apologize about yesterday. That is all."

Sasuke steps in his face, "Oh yeah, about that."

"Yeah, what about it?" grins Shikamaru.

Kiba howls from a distance, "Fight, fight, fight!"

Shikamaru frowns, "You better step back out of my face, Sasuke. I'm warning you."

"Really? Then what are you going to do about it, punk?" shoved Sasuke.

Sakura steps in, "Stop it! Stop fighting over me! Why do you guys have to do this, huh? This is ridiculous! I'm leaving!" she cries and picks up her plate along with her sack then left the table away from the both of them.

She ran to the trash to dump her plate and ran out of the cafeteria which leads down the hallway.

-now over to Kiba, Hinata, and Shino sitting at the lunch table eating their lunches-

"Aww, man! What's going on over there? They were just about to fight and now Sakura just left them," said Kiba folding his arms.

Hinata turns around in her seat, "It looks like there fighting over Sakura to me."

"Over Sakura? What! Sasuke might be her type, but not Shikamaru. He's way too smart and intellect for her. No way possible they could ever be together."

"Well, we all don't know exactly what's going on. Besides, it's none of our business anyways," said Shino.

Kiba turns to him, "Yeah, but this is 'drama', Shino! I love drama! Who doesn't? I see. You're just getting into it, but you should."

"Whatever." he answers gloomingly.

Hinata looks over to him, "He's right, Kiba. It doesn't have anything to do with us. Let's not interfere."

"Yeah. But still, it looks pretty interesting," he smiled.

-Hinata and Shino sweat drops-

Kiba nods with a shrug of his shoulders, "What? Okay, then maybe I should've went over there and broke them up so they don't have to fight, right you guys?"

-Hinata slaps her forhead and Shino shakes his head-

"That would've been nice, Kiba," said Shino.

Hinata nods with agreement.

"Yeah, but I rather see a swing first then go over. Even though, I would really hate to see our dear friend Sakura getting hurt just by being in the middle of it all because she was sitting there then storms out. However, _still_ it would've been nice if I came over there to break them up of what they was about to do, right you guys?"

-Hinata and Shino falls out of the seat-

"Oh, but didn't you guys just told me not to interfere? I didn't, so therefore, I didn't go because you told me so, right you guys? Guys? Hey, you guys?," said Kiba looking over at them on the floor. "Was it something that I forgot to mention? Aw, forget it."

-back to Sasuke and Shikamaru-

Sasuke growls, "See what you've done!"

"You know what, we've all done this. So to solve this, we must take responsiblity like young men here," said Shikamaru.

"Wha...what? We? All of us done this? Listen, I gotta go. I gotta go find Sakura."

Sasuke picks up his plate and his sack then left the table giving him a cold glare.

"Sasuke, it's the only way we can settle this like young gentlemen! We can't be embarassing her like this!" shouted Shikamaru.

He ignores him while dumping out his plate and storms out the cafeteria to find Sakura.

The cafeteria was quiet for a moment until Naruto shows up with a plate full of seconds.

"Fi-nal-ly! Hi, there, Shikamaru. I think that lunch lady is beginning to like me a lot!"

Choji shows up and sits across from Naruto, "I think she gave you that much because you kept complaining and hoping that would shut you up," he laughed hearty.

"All right, Choji! Don't start with me!"

"I was just joking. Don't take it seriously."

"Good. Because I don't want to say why she didn't give you very much!"

"I don't care. I can go back up for thirds."

"Hmph! You're on! I can do that, too. Once I'm finish with this second load."

Choji calls for Shikamaru's attentiion,"Hey. Are you alright, Shikamaru? What's up with you and Sasuke? And why were you shouting out loud like that? Everyone was staring at you guys."

Shikamaru frowns, "So what. Forget them. Forget everyone. I just don't understand him at all. Why want he listens to me? It's pointless," he said sternly with balled fists.

"Oh-kay," said Naruto raising a brow.

"Shikamaru!" called Ino.

He turns to her, "Not now, Ino. I have to go. I'll see you in class."

"Well, okay. If you need anything, I'm here for you," she blushes.

"Thanks," he replies with a back wave of the hand while walking away.

Choji and Naruto stares at her.

Naruto whispers, _"Are thinking what I'm thinking, Choji?"_

_"Maybe,"_ he answers.

_"I think Ino has a crush on Shikamaru."_

Choji snickers,_"Are you kidding me, Naruto?"_

_"Yeah, why else she still be staring at him and looking all blushy girly stuff," Naruto snickers. "Uh-oh!"_

_"What? Naruto, what is it?"_

_"She's looking at us now," said Naruto looking at her._

"Hm. Oh, Ino. Didn't know you were still there," he chuckles nervously.

Ino puts her hands on her waist, "Don't be funny. All right! What are you guys snickering about?"

"Nothing," they both answers in hesitately.

"That's what I thought. Hmph!" she said leaving them behind.

-in the hallway; girls bathroom-

Sakura stands in the mirror at herself. Then an image of both Sasuke and Shikamaru appears. She started to sniffles uncontrollably when she was looking at the image of Sasuke then cries again. She nods her head downwards at the sink while her tears fell in it. Next, she heard someone was coming in and she ran into an empty stall closing the door then locks it.

"Sakura, are you in here?" called Ino.

_"Ino? Not now, go away, please, go away!" _she thought covering her mouth trying to stop her snifflings while sitting on the stall.

Sakura raises her legs up off the floor and places her knees up under her chin.

Ino looks under three doors so far as she pushes them up until she got to the forth door, it was locked.

"Sakura, are you okay in there? Please, come out?" she called to her.

"No, go away! I don't want you to see me like this! Leave me alone!"

"Hey, I'm still your friend. I told Sasuke about what's been going on. I swear to you, that's what went on outside. I told him everything that I know, even about the crush I have on someone other than him."

"What?"

"Sakura...I'm not after him anymore. You can have him. He's all yours."

Sakura storms out of the bathroom and grabs her by the shirt which made Ino drop her sack, "You mean that you have someone else in mind and you're telling me that its not Sasuke anymore when you're the one who has done all of this in the very beginning starting with the love note that Sasuke gave me?" she spats at her angrily with teary eyes.

"Y-Yeah."

"Ino, you did this mess and you better fix it the best way that you can because if you, don't I'm going to make you're life a living nightmare, got that?" yelled Sakura in her face.

"F-Fine. I'll do my best, okay? I promise. Can you please let me go now?"

Sakura let's her go.

"Thanks."

"Ino, you're lucky that you're still my friend and that I gave you're an invitation because I can't stand it when I'm so angry at you or any of my friends. We grew up together and had classes together and not mentioning that we even had a crush on the same boy who had chose me out of every other girl, Ino. He chose me. How could you do this to me? I feel so miserable without Sasuke. I want to be his girlfriend again, but then now, Shikamaru coming in my face wanting to claim me, too. No, no, this can't go on! Why, Ino, why? I've done nothing to deserve this. Don't you want the best for me?"

"I do, Sakura, and I should've been involved from the beginning. I know that any of us shouldn't even feel like this. Sakura, I'm sorry and I didn't mean to hurt you like I told Sasuke today. I want you to be happy. I was upset when he wrote you a love letter and not me. Yes, I was jealous, greedy, and desperate, but weren't we both like that when we kept fighting and tugging him back and forth like a big, cute teddy in a toy store? I wanted Sasuke and loved him, too. However, I felt the same way that you did about him. I know we are getting older now and we should all know better like Sasuke said to me today about myself. However, until that day I saw Shikamaru and how he wanted you and that his feelings for you seems so natural, I couldn't help but-," she blushes.

"But what?"

"I envy you, Sakura. Shikamaru, I think-"

"What?"

"There's just something about him."

"Ino, are you telling me that-"

She covers Sakura's mouth, "Shh..Don't say it. Anyone can come in on us and they, too, will know," she hushed her then moves her hand away from her mouth.

"Sure, okay. I'll keep it a secret."

"No, it's not like that."

Sakura teases, "Mm-hmm."

"Please, Sakura?"

"Not a soul. I promise. Cross my heart and pinky swear it."

"Good. Let's talk about this some other time."

"Sure."

Ino puts out her hand, "Friends?"

"You bet! Friends." said Sakura with a hand shake.

-pinky swears; hugs-

"You're a lucky girl, Sakura, for Sasuke. I can't wait to be at your slumber party."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"I'll do my very best to try to make things right between you and Sasuke, but I don't know where to start."

Sakura sighs with a grin, "Hey. I got this one. Let me handle Sasuke while you go after you-know-who and try to win his heart. Though, you still owe me one..big time, Ino."

"I will Sakura and it will be the best. I swear it."

"Sure thing," smiled Sakura.

-hugs again-

-bell rings for students to change to their last class of the day-

"Let's go shall we," said Sakura.

Ino smiles back happily, "Yeah."

To Be Continued...

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I truly enjoy writing this chapter and I hope you've enjoyed it, too. Please, review! I would gladly appreciate your support. Thanx! The next chapter are the 'parties'. -yay!- And I'll post it as soon as I'm done with it. See you there and come again. -mew!-


End file.
